Code Lyoko: Code Krystal
by Ayami55
Summary: Just another normal day for the Lyoko Warriors, that is, until Jeremy finds a mysterious glowing ball in the middle of the ice sector, so he sends the warriors to investigate, but unfortunately, XANA is trying to prevent them from breaking the ball, why? And what's so important about it?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay! A new story is now being written! And by the way, this will take place in like season 3-4 ish... But anywho, I'm now really obsessed with this show so I decided to write a fanfic! And by the way, Krystal looks like the girl in the cover book, okay?**

 **Let the story, begin!**

 **(Krystal's P.O.V)**

It was so quiet and dim-lighted, and worse so lonely! How long have I been in here? 9, 10 years? I have no clue who I am, or how I got in here, all I know is I have a little diary, my name is Krystal and I have a teddy bear next to me. Now I've tried to escape, but I just don't seem powerful enough and everytime I've been so close to getting out of this dark prison, and I could almost see the light, I felt an electric shock, and it was painful, pulling me back to the dark.

I'm so afraid of escaping now that I just sit, writing in my diary, and keeping track of the days and months with my stuffed bear, which I named Kimi. But now, after 2 years, I felt an energy source coming towards the room.

I banged on the door and cried, "Please let me out! Let me out!"

When I felt the energy slowly leave, I curled up in a ball and cried myself to sleep...

* * *

 **(Third Person P.O.V)**

"Man why does Bio class have to be so boring." A blonde-headed boy, whose hair defied gravity with a purple streak, asked his brunette haired friend.

"Well I don't know Odd, maybe you just find it boring." The brunette said, shrugging his shoulder and pressed a button on the machine to get his hot chocolate.

"Hey Ulrich, hey Odd!" A tall raven-haired girl came up to them, she looked like she was Japanese(not sure) and she had her hair cut into a bob.

"Hey Yumi!" The brunette, Ulrich, greeted to Yumi, and Odd waved at the girl.

"So have you guys seen Jeremy and Aelita? I haven't heard of them since this morning." Yumi asked, putting a coin in and also getting a cup of hot chocolate.

"He told me that him and Aelita were working on trying to get William back." Ulrich informed and Yumi sighed and nodded, saying, "It's really sad what happened to him, I told you guys we shouldn't have let him in."

Odd and Ulrich shrugged Odd saying, "Well it wasn't really his fault, I mean the dude got caught with a scyphozoa(did I spell that right?)." Yumi rolled her eyes at Odd trying to defend William,

suddenly, Ulrich's phone started to ring, he picked it up and asked, "Hello?- Hey Jeremy!- What's that? - No way! I'll tell them!"

"What is it Ulrich?" Yumi asked and Ulrich looked up to Yumi and replied, "It's Lyoko! Jeremy and Aelita found a ball of energy! They need us to go check it out."

Odd nodded and pumped his fists in the air saying, "What are we waiting for? Let's kick some Xana butt!"

Ulrich rolled his eyes and the trio started to run towards the forest, lifting up a lid that leads to the sewers, after that, the trio then ran to an old abandoned factory and they pressed the button, opening up the elevator and putting theirselves in.

Once they arrived they saw a pink haired girl(Aelita) and a blond haired boy(Jeremy) looking towards them. Jeremy said, "Well it took you guys long enough! Aelita, you, Yumi and Ulrich go in first! Odd will go in as backup incase it's something dangerous."

Aelita, Yumi, and Ulrich nodded entering golden tubes.

"Transfer Yumi, transfer Aelita, transfer Ulrich" Jeremy said then hit the enter button and said

"Virtualization."

* * *

"Ah yes! The Ice Sector! I haven't been here in a while!" Aelita said, smiling.

"Same, I think this may be my favorite sector." Yumi noted to herself.

 _"Okay guys, the strange ball should we in the south direction! Good Luck!"_ Jeremy's voice informed.

The trio nodded, running towards the south direction. "So do you guys think this is one of Xana's traps? Or actually something is there?" Yumi asked, running with the two and they shrugged.

After a couple minutes, they arrived at the ball glowing with energy, making Aelita gasp at thing inside the ball.

 _"What? What's going on?" Jeremy asked._

"I-it's a girl inside of it! The one I dreamed of! It's really her..." Aelita gasped pointing at the girl inside of the ball, who looked no older than 14.

"What dream?" Ulrich asked, curiously looking at Aelita.

"I dreamed of this girl trapped in a room, and she was banging on the door, shouting something I forgot. Then, she suddenly curled up into a ball and started to cry, and that's it." Aelita explained, and Yumi raised her eye-brow.

"I think theirs something fishy going on with this girl." Yumi pointed out.

"But, what if she really is trapped?" Aelita asked, then suddenly her head started to pound and she heard a soft female's voice shouting, _"Anyone there? Please help me get out!"_

"Guys, I think this girl is genuinely trapped in this ball! Can we atleast try breaking it?" Aelita asked the two and they sighed and nodded, pulling out their weapons and started to hit the ball.

 _"Guys! Whatever you're going, XANA doesn't like it! He has a huge army! 4 hornets, 5 crabs and 2 mega-tanks, and worse William! They are coming from the north, right behind the ball!"_

The trio looked behind the ball to see that Jeremy was right, there was a huge army coming towards them and seeing William in the front running, Aelita silently shivered in fear.

"I got it! Since we can't break the ball with our powers, why don't we try leading the monsters and try and let them hit the ball!" Ulrich suggested and the other two nodded, running the monsters. Yumi, fighting with the crabs, Aelita, dealing with the hornets, and Ulrich, dodging the mega-tanks, William was slowly pushing the ball away from the trio.

"Guys! William is getting away with the ball!" Aelita shouted, pointing towards William. Yumi, only dealing with one more crab, which she just destroyed, she ran towards the ball and shouted to Ulrich, "Get the mega-tanks to hit the ball!"

He nodded, and started running from the mega-tanks, with them following, he ran towards the ball as Yumi was battling with William. The mega-tanks started to blow one of it's attack, hitting the ball.

 _"The first layer is removed! One more hit and it'll break the ball!"_

William swung his sword in many angles at Yumi and kicked her square in the chest. He hit Yumi with his sword, de-virtualizing Yumi and Yumi shouted to Jeremy, "Would be nice for that so-called back up to arrive."

William picked up his Zweihander, and begun to run to Ulrich, who had just eliminated one of the mega-tanks, and was now trying to make the other one hit the ball. After succeeding, the ball finally broke, but William had already eliminated Ulrich.

"Oh no!" Aelita shouted, running to the slightly sleeping girl, who woke up and her eyes grew wider in fear.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to hurt you, I'm Aelita, who are you?" Aelita asked sweetly, but the blonde girl pointed behind to see William stab Aelita with his sword, smirking. The young girl looked up at William in fear as he pointed his sword toward her chin. But it then disappeared in smoke, he grabbed her waist to pull her up, with her slightly struggling to get out of his grip.

William opened his mouth to say something to the girl, but was hit by two lasers, making him fall to the ground, grunting and drop the girl. The girl wasted no time to start running away from him. She waved her hand infront of her heart-shaped belt (like in the story cover) and suddenly, peacock like wings appeared on her back, and she started to get further away.

Suddenly a hover board went next her and she saw Odd and he smiled saying, "Don't worry Ice girl! William is pretty far, so.. What's your name?"

The girl looked up at him, but opened her mouth and said in a soft voice, "My name it Krystal..."

"Nice to meet cha Krystal! The name's Odd! We could get along!" Odd said, smiling and Krystal smiled back.

"Who was that, that killed the pink haired girl? And where am I?" Krystal asked, as they both hid behind a rock. Odd looked in confusion and asked, "You don't know this place?"

Krystal shook her head and took out her diary that was connected with her belt, she looked at it and said, "According to this, I've been stuck in that room for 9-10 years now."

 _"Odd, everything alright? William is coming your way!"_

Krystal heard the voice and yelped in surprise, looking every direction to see where the voice was coming from.

"Yea, yea! The girl's name is Krystal, Krystal meet Jeremy!" Odd spoke, pointing to the sky, making Krystal look confused, but she looked up in the sky and stuttered, "H-hello.."

"So.. How do I get out of here?" Krystal asked, looking around for an exit.

"Okay, this may sound a little wrong, but in order to de-virtualize you, I have to kill you." Odd explained making Krystal stand up and look at Odd in fear.

"No, trust me it won't hurt, but if you want to get out of here before the William comes, I need to hit you with my laser!" Odd slightly pleaded seeing William coming their way. Krystal sighed an nodded, opening her arms.

William slightly growled picking up his sword, seeing what Odd was doing, but as soon as William de-virtualized Odd, it was too late because the lasers hit Krystal, making her de-virtualize too, making William's eyes widen when he went to her as she disappeared. He sneered and disappeared in shadows.

* * *

Krystal rubbed her head as she saw golden/metal doors open to see a group of 5 teenagers.

"Hey! Welcome to earth! My name is Ulrich and these are my friends, Odd, Yumi, Jeremy and Aelita!" Ulrich said, putting his hand out, and she hesitantly shook it. She looked up to Aelita with a worried expression and ran up to her asking, "You're the girl that boy stabbed! Are you okay?"

Aelita giggled and replied, "I'm completely fine! It wasn't reality so he didn't really stab me, just de-virtualized me!"

Krystal sighed in relief.

"I-I guess, I didn't really introduce myself... My name is Krystal.." Krystal introduced and they smiled but Yumi asked, "Do you have a surname?"

Krystal looked confused, "A sur-what?"

Aelita looked worried and asked, "How long have you been in Lyoko."

Krystal got out her diary (where'd she get that from?!) and started to look at it and read, "It says here I've been in this 'Lyoko' for 9-10 years."

Aelita looked terrified and said, "That's longer than I've been in Lyoko! How come I've never seen you?"

Krystal shrugged and responded, "I honestly don't know, I've been stuck in that room/prison all this time, I've never even seen Lyoko."

Jeremy looked confused and slightly skeptical he said, "Well we don't have time to figure out how she got there! Our first problem is, how are we going to get her in Kadic? Should she be a relative of one of us?"

"She could be my cousin!" Odd raised his hand and said, going closer to Krystal (who was almost as tall as Yumi). Krystal shrugged in a really 'I don't mind' type of way.

"Okay, that'll work!" Jeremy nodded and they all smiled at their (hopefully) new friend.

* * *

 **Author's note: Okay, not as long as I hoped, but that's okay because there's many more chapters to come! So stay tuned! And Enjoy :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Yay, another chapter ^_^! I'm really interested in how you like this story, so please make sure to review! Or even correct on something I did wrong, I always appreciate that!**

 **So... ENJOY**

* * *

 **(Third person P.O.V)**

"So how's Krystal adapting to life on earth, Aelita?" Yumi asked, as they were all in the lunch room, eating their lunch.

"She's.. She's doing okay, except for the fact that some how, she's become more popular than ever.." Aelita said, pointing to Krystal surrounded by a group of people. _Krystal came into the school from 'China' posing as Odd's other transferred student/cousin and she now shares a room with Aelita, and they've become pretty close._

"Well, she's not really missing out on the good looks if you asked me." Odd commented, realizing what he just said and blushed, making the Lyoko warriors smirk.

"Someone's got a crush.." Ulrich teased, poking Odd.

"Okay so I admit, I do have a liking in her, but there are many other boys cuter than me probably trying to catch her heart." Odd noted and sighed, Yumi giggled and said, "Poor Odd, he's hopeless when it comes to love."

"Not to mention you have William to beat first before anything." Aelita pointed out and everyone looked at her confused.

"Well let's think about it guys, XANA didn't even want us to touch the ball, and now that she's out of Lyoko, it could be after her." Aelita stated and Jeremy nodded adding, "Yea, and don't you think it was kind of weird when she was the only one who didn't get attacked by William?"

Odd shrugged and sighed, the group saw Krystal coming over to them, shyly smiling and asking, "H-hey guys.. can I sit here?"

Everyone nodded and she sat down when Aelita asked, "Hey Krystal, did William try to attack you back in Lyoko?"

"Who?" Krystal asked, tilting her head slightly.

"The boy who _stabbed me_." Aelita whispered the 'stabbed me' part, only because she didn't want the other passing students to hear.

"Oh! I don't know.. He pointed his gigantic sword at me, and then it disappeared in his hand, I really don't know what he was trying to do." Krystal silently said, slightly frustrated when she remembered her venerability back in Lyoko.

"That's okay! It's all good now!" Odd said, grinning and putting his thumbs up.

"Hey guys, what's up!" Clone William came up, but Krystal, not knowing he was a clone, got her knife out and slightly positioned to throw it at him.

"Woah! It's okay, he's a clone." Aelita explained, whispering in Krystal's ear who nodded and put her knife down.

"Hey, you're the new girl right?" Clone William asked and Krystal nodded and he continued, "So where're you from? You look a little Asian, but also a bit French.."

"Sh-she's from China! She's Odd's cousin from China!" Yumi jumped, slightly shouted and everyone turned to her. She blushed in embarrassment and sat back down in her seat.

"Woah chill down Yumi! It was only a question." Clone William said, scratching the back of his hair.

The school bell rang, and Yumi said, "Well better get to that math test."

Clone William did a face palm and said, "Aw! I forgot to study!"

Yumi snickered and said, "So? Since when have you ever studied?"

He grinned as she ran and he followed. The group giggled at the scene (Except Ulrich of course.)

"Well Krystal, we'd better get to class." Aelita said, picking up her bag and Krystal doing the same as they ran to their next class.

* * *

 **(Aelita and Krystal's room.)**

Krystal was inside of the room reading her biology book, Aelita had went to Jeremy's room in hopes that they would find something about Krystal and then there was a knock on the door and Krystal looked up saying, "Come in."

Suddenly, Sisi, Tamiya and Milly entered.

"Hey Krystal, I hope we're not interrupting or anything, but we'd really like to interview you for our next article!" Sisi said, putting her arms around her back, and Krystal tilted her head slightly, fully putting the book that she was reading away.

"Since we don't really know a lot about you, I'd like to ask you a few questions like, Are you really related to Aelita and Odd? Is it super hot, or cold from China? And why did you come here so suddenly in the middle of the year? Our readers are very interested to know some facts!" Sisi started to pester, but Krystal, having a lot of patience due to her being stuck in a room for 9-10 years, smiled and opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Clone William.

"Can't you let her read in peace, huh?" Clone William asked, leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed.

"Alright get going, all three of you." He said, pointing out the door, indicating for them to leave.

"Oh William! I didn't know that you were so interested in helping Krystal! I thought you were interested in Yumi!" Sisi teased, asking in a slightly rude tune.

"Get going I said." William commanded and she sighed and nodded, her leading out and Milly and Tamiya.

As soon as the three left, William closed the door and Krystal gave a sigh in relief.

"Thanks William, I was almost a victim of Sisi and that's worse than-" Krystal started, but was interrupted when Clone William finished, "-than going back to being in prisoned in a dark room for another 10 years, is that what you're trying to say?"

Krystal looked up in fear and asked him, "H-how did you know that I was in prisoned..?"

Clone William turned around and Krystal saw his eyes turn into XANA's symbol and smirked, making her gasp in fear.

...

"We know the only reason William came back to Krystal and Aelita's room is because of Krystal, I can't wait to tell Ulrich the news that William finally backed off of his 'precious' Yumi and moved on to Krystal." Sisi said, as they marched down the hall towards Ulrich's room.

...

"William went to our room? You're kidding!" Aelita said, as the camera was being pointed to her. The room was filled with the Odd, Ulrich, Aelita and Jeremy (and of course Sisi, Milly, and Tamiya.)

"That doesn't make sense.. _William shouldn't have feelings, he's a polymorphic clone!"_ Jeremy said, saying the last part to himself.

"Yea Ulrich, so what do you think about him moving on to Krystal?" Sisi said as Tamiya pointed the camera at him.

"I-Well! I know why.. -" Ulrich started but Odd finished, "Because.. He was helping her with her biology homework... He's pretty good at biology!"

They all started to get up and have the same idea _to see what William was doing with Krystal_ "Um sorry, but we have to go!" Aelita said, running past the 3 girls, going straight to her room.

"Hey Sisi, you want a real scoop?" Milly asked, and Sisi turned to the shorter girl and nodded.

"We quit!" Tamiya and Milly said, putting their arms around eachother's shoulders.

"W-what?! You can't quit!" Sisi furiously said, and the two friends giggled saying at the same time "Want a bet?"

* * *

The four teenagers ran towards where they thought Krystal would be. Opening the door, they saw that it was vacant, and the room was slightly trashed up, as if a fight went down in the room.

"We have to call Yumi!" Aelita commanded and they started to pull our their phones, as Jeremy got out his laptop and said, "They're at the factory, I'm tracking them by their cellular devices."

* * *

 **(At the factory)**

William typed in some code on the factory's computer and pressed enter, leaving an unconscious Krystal on the floor as he grabbed her and put her in one of the Golden tubes. And also put himself in a different one.

Once they got into Lyoko, XANA William landed flat on his feet and Krystal fell right on the floor, still unconscious, as he picked her up, by his shadows, and they started to head towards sector 5.

* * *

"They're not here." Ulrich said, looking around to see if they could find the two.

"I can see that, " Jeremy said, looking at his computer, "They're in sector 5, which is not very good."

"Hurry Aelita and Ulrich, Odd you try to reach Yumi again." The three nodded as Aelita and Ulrich headed for the golden tubes and Odd grabbed his phone out and started to dial Yumi's number again.

"Transfer Ulrich, transfer Aelita."

"Virtualization."

* * *

 **(Now in Lyoko)**

Aelita and Ulrich landed on their feet and looked up as Jeremy informed, _"Okay, you two have to head to the corridor in front of you."_

"Okay, here we go!" Aelita said, as they prepared.

 _"You two better step on it while they're not too far away. I'll guide you once you reach the corridor."_

Meanwhile, as William and Krystal was walking, she started to wake up, and slightly whisper _'W-where am I?'_ She looked up to see that William was right infront of her and she was trapped in shadows, struggling she asked, "W-where are you taking me..?"

She struggled some more, desperately trying to get out of the trap of shadows, she acted like she couldn't struggle anymore, trying for William to underestimate her power. She then struck up and fully got out of the shadows and quickly froze William's feet with ice.

"H-how..?" She looked at her hands, but she wasted no time to leave out of the room as he struggled to get out, he grabbed his sword and broke the ice, freeing him, he ran after Krystal.

"So having fun without inviting us?" Ulrich asked, as William turned around to see the two right behind them.

"My, you sure have changed then." Aelita added right behind him.

 _"Watch out guys, XANA has sent some creepers your way, and they're coming from right behind you."_

William smirked grabbing his sword out, as Ulrich got his sword out and Aelita got her energy fields ready, William then said, "Super Smoke." And descended into smoke, going the same path Krystal did.

"Ulrich, I'll try following William, you get the creepers." Aelita commanded and he nodded. She ran out of the room, following William's path.

...

As Krystal ran to a different room Jeremy asked, _"Krystal, can you hear me?"_

"Yes I can, what's going on?" She panted, "And where is that boy-W-William- taking me?"

 _"I'm not positively sure, but where ever is was, it isn't good, Aelita will try to stall him off, but he's after you so you'd better get moving!"_

She nodded, running a bit faster than before, she turned around to see smoke coming from right behind her, so she picked up the pace and started to run as fast as she could.

Making a turn she headed into a room, but it ended up being a dead end, she turned around to see the smoke right behind her and William appeared, making her gasp and throw yet another freeze ball at him.

"Aelita!" She screamed, trying to find some way out. She kept repeating Aelita's name over and over again, hoping that the pink haired girl would show up and help her. Krystal didn't know any of her other powers, except for the freeze ball, and that soon wasn't going to be much use to stop William.

After a few steps of William walking towards Krystal, Aelita flew in, landing on the ground and Krystal smiled and happily said, "Aelita!"

William turned around and snarled seeing Aelita, he got hit sword out, and Aelita got her energy field balls, and she started to throw them at him, but unfortunately, he blocked them off and hit her with his sword, making Aelita de-virtualize.

As she de-virtualized she shouted to Krystal, "Get out of there! Hurry!"

Krystal tried to take that chance to get out but William turned to her before she could even move a muscle. _She's not actually dead, she's not actually dead!_ Krystal repeated to herself.

Krystal got out her freeze ball and threw it at him, sadly she missed when William ducked his head, walking towards her and Krystal backed up into the wall, looking either sides for a hopeful way out.

 _"Krystal! I'm so sorry! Please be careful!"_ It was Aelita's voice

Krystal slightly sighed in frustration as that was what she was trying to do, though, she did feel bad for Aelita, due to Aelita was just trying to help her, and unfortunately, failed.

"No please stop!" Krystal slightly begged, as William lifted his hand and threw smoke at her, knocking her hard onto the wall, leaving her unconscious. He picked her up, by the smoke, and they started to head out of the gigantic dome.

After a few minutes, they reached out of the dome and William called out, **"Mantis!"**

A mantis appeared and William gently put an unconscious Krystal on top of it, he got on and made a rope out of smoke and started to ride of too their destination.

...

 _"Guys! William is leading Krystal outside of sector 5!"_

"Wait that doesn't make sense, " Ulrich thought, Yumi-who had just entered into Lyoko- asked, "Yea, I thought there wasn't any other sector outside of sector 5."

 _"I know, I'm trying to think..."_

 _"Wait! The only thing outside of sector 5 is... the digital sea! You guys have to stop William from dropping Krystal into the sea! If she goes into the digital sea, she may never be able to be de-virtualized again!... And she'll be a permanent a permanent prisoner.. "_ Aelita's voice commanded, in a begging tone,

"Don't worry Aelita, we're on it!" Yumi assured as their vehicles arrived.

"Looks like we'd better hurry then, we don't want the Ice Princess to be a permanent prisoner." Ulrich said, and Yumi raised one of her eye-brows and asked, "Ice princess?"

"Well yea, we found her on the Ice Sector, she wears ice skates, and she sort of looks like a princess, PLUS, her name is Krystal." Ulrich replied shrugging and Yumi rolled her eyes, still a bit un-easy to actually help Krystal, but since Aelita really wants to help Krystal, she'll try her best to do her fair share

The two teenagers hopped onto their vehicles and started to follow William and Krystal. When William turned around and saw the two, he snarled and the mantas started to drop tiny bombs, which the two had to avoid. Ulrich got hit by one of the bombs making him de-virtualize.

Once they entered the tunnel, Odd came out with his vehicle and Jeremy informed, _"Hurry Odd! They just went into the tunnel!"_

"No problem Einstein." Odd said, jumping onto the hover board and started to get going.

...

When the mantis got out of the tunnel, with William and Krystal on top of it, Krystal started to once again wake up and look to her left, seeing William once again infront of her and Yumi chasing right behind.

 _"Yumi! You have to stop William from jumping into the Digital Sea!"_

"I know Jeremy, I'm on it!" She exclaimed, try to throw one of her fans at William but sadly, he got out his sword and threw an energy source at her, making her fall off her OverWing.

"Yumi!" Krystal said, looking at Yumi fall.

But thankfully, Odd hit Yumi with his arrows, making her de-virtualize before falling into the sea. Making Krystal sigh in relief.

"Bombs-eye!" Odd shouted, throwing two arrows at the mantis, making it start to go off-course and it dropped Krystal, making her slightly yelp, but Odd caught her, and William seeing this turned the mantis around and started to chase Odd and Krystal.

Odd then short one more arrow at the mantis, hitting the XANA symbol and it disappeared, making William drop to the digital sea.

"Do you think he's gone forever?" Krystal asked, holding onto Odd.

"I doubt it, you know XANA somehow always makes a comeback." Odd replied jokingly, but Krystal only smiled, due to she was trying to be serious.

* * *

 **(Back at the school)**

"Why would William want to put me into the digital sea? I don't understand.." Krystal asked as the group of friends sat next eachother on a bench.

"It's probably because he wants you to be his prisoner again." Aelita suggested and Krystal sighed.

"So you literally have no memory of how you got into Lyoko?" Jeremy asked and Krystal shook her head and brought out her diary, looking through the pages she said, "It doesn't say anything in here about how I got into Lyoko."

"Hey cool, what's that book for?" Odd asked.

"I don't know, " Krystal asked as she shrugged, "It's sorta like my diary, I remember first waking up in the room, the diary was the only source of information I could find."

"It must be pretty lonely staying in a dark room for so long, you probably haven't even seen your parents for a long time." Ulrich said, and Krystal shrugged, "I don't remember ever having parents.."

"My question is, how did I not even notice you in Lyoko before?" Aelita thought to herself.

"Well from you guys' point of view, I was trapped in some glowing ball the whole time." Krystal explained, "Where as, I thought I was trapped in a dim-lighted room."

"Hey, you don't have to answer but, what did the room look like?" Odd asked, looking at Krystal.

"It looks kinda like one of the dorms, except, there was only on bed and one shelf, with a tiny light ontop of it." Krystal explained.

"Maybe XANA could've been making you hallucinate, so that you thought you were trapped in a room, I mean, you did look asleep in the ball." Yumi pointed out and Krystal nodded thinking that the theory may be correct.

"Either way, we still have to watch out, XANA could still be after Krystal and Aelita, and it's going to be harder with trying to watch over two people." Jeremy started but Ulrich added in, "But, it will be easier because you two could stick together and help eachother out."

Aelita and Krystal smiled and nodded, high-fiving eachother.

* * *

 **Author's note: Okay, another chapter finished! Hope you guys like it, and another will hopefully be up soon, but make sure to leave a review! I really want to hear you guys' opinions on my story! So...**

 **Enjoy! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: I'm back with another chapter! I'm going to try and take it slow but don't worry because I do have a reason for why XANA wants Krystal so badly, BUT I won't say it UNLESS I discontinue the story!**

 **So.. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **(Krystal's P.O.V)**

 _"Papa what is this?" My eyes popped open to see a young girl, no older than 3 or 4, she almost looked like me, with her blonde hair and bluish/purple eyes, except, her hair was a lot lighter than mine was. She was holding a fairy-tale book, and a stuffed bear. I tried to touch her shoulder, but I'm guessing I'm like a ghost due to my hand phased right through her._

 _"Ah sweetie, this is a new creation! I think I've finally figured out how to program an artificial intelligence!" The older man, who I'm assuming was the dad, said._

 _"Can he be like a prince? Like in my book!" The little girl cheerfully said, showing her book to her dad._

 _"Haha, it's not a 'he' it's an 'it' and I can make 'It' anything you want!" He proudly said, looking down at his daughter._

 _"Can I go into Fli-oko? I wanna be a princess, and have my prince!" The girl said, clapping her hands together and smiling, 'Fli-oko'? What place is that? Or did she mean LYOKO?_

 _"Of course, but remember, it's Lyoko, and since my good ol' pal Franz, isn't here, it'll be fine." The father said and the girl smiled, but gave a confused look and asked, "What happened to Mr. Franz and his daughter?"_

 _The dad shrugged and said, "I don't know sweetie, but I'm sure he'll turn up soon one of these days."_

 _"So.. Are you ready to be a princess?" The girl's father bent down, so he was her size and she nodded and smiled. Suddenly, a woman in a lab coat entered the corridor, hearing what the father told her, she came up to him and whispered, "Sir, I don't think it's a good idea to let your child into Lyoko, there are still some bugs in that program."_

 _"Oh Lydia!" The father threw his hands up in the air and stubbornly said, "All my daughter wants to do is play 'pretend-princess' for a couple of minutes, nothing could go wrong!"_

 _The woman, Lydia, sighed and mumbled 'sure, that's what they all say.'_

 _I was thinking the same thing too! What if something did happen to the poor girl?_

 _"I'm gonna live happily ever after!" The young girl jumped up, clapping her hands, and Lydia sighed rolling her eyes and said to the young girl, "Be careful, this is pretty d-"_

 _"Don't scare the child, Lydia!" The father slightly raised his voice, making Lydia sigh and nod._

 _The girl started to enter into the Yellow tubes, which I recognized was where you get virtualized to Lyoko. "No don't go.. It's too dangerous for a little girl!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, but I wasn't heard. I forgot, I was a ghost, no one could here nor see me. I tried to stop the doors from closing, but it was no use, it phased right through my hand. I sighed, starting to recognize that I was waking up._

* * *

 **(Noone's P.O.V)**

"Come on Krystal, don't want to be late to class." Aelita said, shaking her blonde haired friend.

Krystal groaned and groggily opened her eyes looking up to Aelita and yawned saying, "But I want to keep dreaming..."

Aelita kept giggled and then pulled off Krystal's covers and Krystal curled into a ball saying, "I'm used to being in this position.."

Aelita then mentally scolded herself, remembering the dream when Krystal curled up in a ball back in that room. "Please get up, we'll be late!" Aelita pleaded, and Krystal yawned, getting up from her bed and put on her clothes, which was a sky blue long layered skirt with a white polka dot print and a yellow top with puffy sleeves and straps on the shoulders, white ribbons tie off the sleeves.

"Well aren't you pretty." Aelita teased and winked, making Krystal slightly blush as she pulled her hair into her normal hair do (in the story cover).

"Hey Aelita.." Krystal asked as they were walking down to the cafeteria.

"Yea?" Aelita asked, turning her head towards Krystal and Krystal looked down to the floor and asked in a quiet voice, "D-do you think.. XANA will attack me again..?"

Aelita looked at Krystal sympathetically and once again remembered what happened three days ago with the XANA attack. So much has happened to Krystal, it was almost impossible to keep up with.

"Probably.. Which is why we need to be prepared and stick together." Aelita explained and Krystal smiled linking arms around Aelita, feeling more secure. Krystal was younger than Aelita, so it was as if Aelita was her older sister.

...

Odd put in a coin in the slot for a drink to come out. He pressed the button, but nothing dispensed, out of anger/frustration, he punched the machine, but ended up hurting his own hand.

"Careful Odd, you don't want to break your bones." Krystal pointed out, giggling.

"Ugh! I don't believe it! I hate it when that happens!" Odd complained. The Lyoko warriors (except Jeremy) were around a machine, apparently just sitting and hanging around.

"Hey Jeremy!" Odd called out, seeing Jeremy (not in his normal outfit), Jeremy was drinking a canned drink and he kicked it, it landing right in the trash can and all the warriors dropped their mouths wide open.

"Hey everybody." Jeremy simply said, putting his hands in his pockets and walking over to them.

"Did you finish everything you needed to do?" Aelita asked, looking skeptically at Jeremy.

"Peace of cake, sweetie pie," Jeremy snapped his fingers and turned to Krystal, "How's it going kid? You must've got all dolled up for me, you wouldn't believe the vibes I'm feeling now." He seductively said, making Krystal move towards Yumi.

"Hey, go back to regular old Jeremy will ya?" Yumi asked, crossing her arms.

"Hey, it's just, whenever I see you, I don't feel like myself." He said, gesturing to Krystal and Yumi, acting like an older sister, started to pull Krystal behind her, incase it was another XANA attack.

"XANA!" Odd said, hurling himself to Jeremy, but instead, Jeremy flipped Odd over, making him hit the machine. The three (Yumi, Odd and Ulrich) got into a fighting stance, when Yumi's phone rang, she picked it up and heard Jeremy's voice.

Yumi and the others got confused, but Jeremy explained that he activated a tower, thus giving him more time to work on freeing William from XANA.

"You could've warned us about this, Einstein!" Odd said, scratching the back of his neck.

 _"Sorry guys, I'm in a big hurry."_ Jeremy said.

"Anyway, you outta know that your clone was trying to hit on Krystal, what a flirt." Yumi said.

 _"That's strange, it must be some kind of emerging quality that appeared unexpectedly, anyways guys, I have to start finishing the work, see you later."_ Jeremy explained, hanging up.

"Why do I get the feeling I don't like this 'clone'" Krystal mumbled under her breath.

* * *

 **(In Lyoko)**

William and the two monsters arrived at the tower Jeremy activated, deciding, William took his sword, and activated the tower, making the steam from the tower turn red. Jeremy, seeing this on his computer mumbled, "Oh no you don't XANA."

He typed in a few things, and the tower became activated with green mist around this, William seeing this growled and once again tried to activate the tower.

* * *

 **(The factory)**

Jeremy called Ulrich and explained to him what was happening and told him that the group needed to come to the factory.

* * *

 **(At the school)**

"Anyone by chance want to go with Belpois to the infirmary?" Jim asked, crossing his arms and the Lyoko Warriors(except Yumi) raised their hand and started to head towards it.

"I'm off to the factory with Aelita and Krystal, stall the clone okay?" Ulrich whispered to Odd, but it was loud enough for Aelita and Krystal to hear. Ulrich dialed Yumi's number and sent a message to her.

...

"If you could be so kind as to enter..." Odd said to clone Jeremy, as he entered some closet. Once he went in, Odd pushed lockers (20x20) to the door, so Jeremy wouldn't get out.

* * *

 **(At the factory)**

"Hurry you guys, I don't know if I can hold it much longer!" Jeremy said, as the three (Ulrich, Aelita and Krystal.) went in, though Yumi was their back up in case one of them were to die.

"Transfer: Ulrich, Transfer: Krystal, Transfer: Aelita"

"Virtualization!"

* * *

 **(In Lyoko)**

Once the three went in Krystal noted, "The desert sector, not my favorite, but it'll do."

Aelita giggled and said, "What ever you say, Ice Princess."

 _"Hey, you two can discuss about your favorite sectors later, the tower is north to north-west."_

They nodded and Jeremy sent in the OverBike and while Krystal and Aelita had wings.

"I see the tower." Ulrich said, and the two girls nodded their heads, and kept going forward.

William sneered as he sensed the three coming their way and he got the two tarantulas ready to fire. Ulrich jumped off his bike, while William also dodged it, it hit one of the tarantulas, making it fall.

"Oh no.." Krystal gasped, as the tarantula hit Krystal, making her fall to the void, Aelita seeing this, swooped down to catch her, once she did, she put Krystal on the ground and Krystal thanked her and smiled.

Meanwhile, Ulrich and William were fighting and William was swinging his sword at Ulrich faster than before and Ulrich said, "Wow, you've upped your fighting skills, huh?" William smirked at a clear advantage of hitting Ulrich, thus de-virtualizing him.

"Ulrich!" Krystal shouted, as Aelita was fighting the Tarantulas.

 _"Guys, I'm sending in Yumi."_

"Awesome, we could use the extra help." Aelita said, as she was trying to fight the tarantula. Yumi came in and helped Aelita and Krystal.

* * *

 **(Inside the factory)**

Clone Jeremy forced open the factory elevator door, he was possessed by XANA, he started to put electric in his head when we looked up when Odd said, "Yoo Who! Bombs-eye!"

Odd shouted, jumping on top of clone Jeremy.

"You may be his evil twin but you fight like a girly twin!" Odd said, about to hit Jeremy clone with a stick, but he burnt it with his electric power and Odd asked, "It's not too late to take back what I said is it?" Clone Jeremy then pushed Odd away and Odd hit the wall.

He then electrocuted Jeremy, making him also hit the wall.

* * *

 **(Back in Lyoko)**

"Freeze ball!" Krystal said, freezing a tarantula while Aelita destroyed it using and energy field.

"Well done!" Yumi exclaimed, "You two make a great team!"

Krystal smiled and blushed at the compliment, then, Yumi got hit by William, making her de-virtualize.

"Yumi! Hurry Aelita!" Krystal called, Aelita nodded and rushed to the tower to deactivate it.

* * *

 **(In the factory)**

Jeremy covered his head, ready for the pain clone Jeremy was about to do.

But once the tower deactivated, the clone got destroyed, and Jeremy looked up. Yumi arrived, and smiled. While Odd and Ulrich sighed in relief that clone Jeremy was gone.

* * *

 **(In Lyoko)**

Krystal smiled as she saw the tower mist turn white, but William jumped right behind her, he started walking towards her pointing his sword at her. Krystal was trapped due to the fact that the tower, was like a castle and is had a huge moat around it, it was too big for Krystal to try to jump across.

"Jeremy, William's trying to push me into the digital sea!" Krystal exclaimed. Waving her hand infront of her belt, but there were no wings that appeared on her she exclaimed, "And somehow, I can't activate my wings."

* * *

 **(In the factory)**

Jeremy rushed to his computer and said, "Krystal! I'll bring you back in!" He typed a few things on the computer, but nothing happened he also noticed something else.

"Krystal, XANA made some type of bug, I can't manage to bring you back in! And apparently, something happened to your wings."

 _"Well, can I try de-virtualizing myself?"_ Krystal asked. Jeremy shook his head and said, "No! No! Don't! If you get de-virtualized, you may be teleported to somewhere else, but you won't be de-virtualized!"

 _"Well... That's a bit of a problem."_ Krystal noted.

"Well there's only one thing to do." Odd said, and the others nodded.

* * *

 **(In Lyoko)**

Krystal was still in the same position, but William made his sword disappear into the shadows (like he did the first time.). He slowly walked up to her and started to trace her face with his hand and whispered, **"My Ice Princess."**

Making Krystal confused, he then pushed her, but she grabbed his hand, making him fall too.

Krystal screamed as she was falling into, but Odd caught her and said, "You didn't think I'd let you go, did you?"

Krystal smiled and saw William fall into the digital sea, making her sigh in relief.

"Return to the past!"

* * *

 **(At school)**

"So there's no way of bringing it back, huh?" Aelita asked, as they were all still gathered around the dispenser machine.

"Not for the time being." Jeremy said.

"Do you have a plan B?" Krystal asked, looking up at Jeremy.

"Not really, but I'll figure out something." Jeremy said, and Krystal smiled.

"So, I'm guessing XANA has moved on from trying to kidnap Aelita, for now heh?" Odd asked, and Krystal shrugged.

"Hey Krystal, back in Lyoko, did William ever say anything to you?" Yumi asked Krystal and she shook her head a little too quickly saying, "N-no! Nothing at all..."

The group looked at her confused, and Krystal sighed, still remembering what William had called her, _Ice.. Princess?.._

* * *

 **Author's note: After a few hours of typing I managed to finish this one, yay! So anyways, glad you guys are liking it so far, I'm trying to take the relationship thing slow, but steady.**

 **So, Enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: I'm back! And yay! I have a review so I'd like to thank** Guesty Guest **for reviewing! And I'd also like to thank all my followers and favoritors too! This really motivates me to keep writing!**

 **So.. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **(Krystal's P.O.V)**

 _"My Ice Princess." I replayed those words in my head over and over. Was I an Ice princess? I mean, my outfit does look a little more regal and girly than the others, even Aelita's! And I thought she had the girliest outfit ever._

 _I sighed and looked around, it was dark, like pitch black, I then realized I was dreaming. When suddenly, that pitch blackness turned into the Ice Sector. I looked around, no monsters anywhere._

 _But I did see that little girl again! This must've been like a sequel to my other dream..._

 _"Papa?" The little girl asked, looking around in search for her father._

 _"Papa? Where are you?" She asked once again, slightly walking out of where she was standing._

 _"Sweetie! It's okay! You're in Lyoko!" A man's voice said, I'm assuming it was the father._

 _"Papa! Can I come back..." The young girl said, rubbing her eyes._

 _"Okay I-... a bug? A VIRUS?! How can there be a virus? She just got in!" The father's voice yelled, making the girl scared._

 _"W-what's going on... Papa..." The young girl asked, frightened._

 _"Sweetie there's a little delay, unfortunately, you can't come back, it won't allow you, so just s-" The father's voice hung up before he could finished the sentence. I looked at the little girl who almost started to cry, it reminds me of when I use to cry when I felt alone._

 _"Papa... is he keeping me here?" The young girl looked up at the sky and asked, but there was no response._

 _"Papa.. Papa... PAPA?!" The young girl cried out, but still no response, I could literally sit here and just cry for that poor young girl, I wonder what happened to her father? I saw the girl was still holding her stuff bear, and she was holding it closer to her._

 _Then, out of the digital sea, a blue light came out, making a black silhouette around the figure, the girl looked scared so she held her bear in front of her as the silhouette figure came closer, my eyes widen in shock, it was-_

* * *

 **(Noone's P.O.V)**

"Again? Krystal, if you keep over sleeping like this, I'm going to have to pour water over your head." Aelita shook Krystal, who groaned and looked over to glare at the pink haired girl who woke her up.

"But Aelita- I was dreaming..." Krystal whined, putting the covers over her head.

"That's for night time, but it's day time! So please get up~~" Aelita begged, putting on her best puppy face.

"Do you know what day it is?" Aelita asked, looking up as Krystal got out of the bed.

"Um... Friday?" Krystal thought, looking at the calendar.

"No silly! It's Valentines Day!" Aelita giggled, and smiled but then explained, "Valentines Day is when a girl and a boy gives gifts to eachother, chocolates, flowers, etc, it's really fun!"

"Oh! So you're waiting for Jeremy to give you a gift?" Krystal asked, oblivious to what she actually said, and Aelita blushed at that comment.

"N-no... It's just... fun!" Aelita said smiling and she sat next to Krystal and asked, "So, are there any boys that catch your interest?"

"W-well..." Krystal started, but shut her mouth.

"It's okay! Go on, tell me." Aelita said, her eyes growing big.

"W-well... there was this boy... Nicolas Tsukino and I think he's sort of.. cool.." Krystal confessed, blushing but then said, "But, it's not like anything's ever going to happen, he's like two years older than me."

Aelita than said, "Well, you never know, anything could happen!" Krystal smiled at Aelita's encouragement.

"Say, are you coming to the Valentines Day party?" Aelita asked, looking down at Kystal who was shrugging and said, "If I find a date.. maybe..."

Aelita smiled at this and they both headed towards their dorm room after Krystal put on her clothes.

* * *

 **(Lunch)**

"Hey Krystal... I-I was wondering if you would... accept my chocolates.." A boy, obviously younger than her, asked, handing her a box of chocolates. Krystal gave her natural eye-smile and said, "Of course! Thank you very much for the gift!"

He then ran off, and Krystal turned back to her normal look. Yumi smiled and asked, "What is this? Your 6th gift? I wonder when you're going to ask any of these boys out."

Krystal sighed and saw a certain brunette talking to his friends(Btw, Nicolas Tsukino is an OC, not an important one.)she started to almost day-dream for a second until Odd asks, "Isn't Nicolas a little too old for you?"

Krystal snapped into reality and then sighed, "W-was it really... that obvious?"

The warriors nodded, and Krystal blushed madly.

"W-well... I w-wasn't going to ask him.. anyways!" She exclaimed, still blushing.

"Guys, I'm getting worried, XANA hasn't attacked in a whole week now," Jeremy sighed, fixing his glasses, "he could be doing a huge scheme, we have to be careful."

"Don't worry Einstein, I think XANA would have _some_ sense to not attack on Valentines Day." Odd said, with his usual laid back self. Jeremy rolled his eyes and shrugged, "I know but we still have to be careful."

"Right now, I'm trying to find information on Krystal's past." Jeremy explained, typing in some stuff on his computer.

"Ugh! Nothing, whatever XANA did to your memory, he wiped it out for good, there's nothing here that's about you." Jeremy complained, crossing his arms. "That's okay Jeremy, there's no rush." Krystal said, trying to calm down Jeremy.

"I know but still, why would XANA want you to remember nothing? It doesn't make sense, unless..." Jeremy said and continued, "unless he doesn't want us to find out who you are, I don't know why, but that's the only possible reason."

Krystal sighed and shrugged and said, "I really don't know either, to me, it doesn't make sense."

Once the school bell rang, everyone got up from their seats and started to head to class. Since Ulrich and Odd were together, Odd asked, "Hey Ulrich, I need to do something, but I'll catch up with you."

Ulrich nodded, and Odd headed in Krystal's direction.

"Hey Krystal!" Odd called out, as she was headed for P.E class. Krystal turned around and smiled and asked, "Yes Odd?"

Odd panted, but looked up to her and asked, "W-well... Since Einstein was taking... Aelita and Ulrich was taking.. Y-Yumi, I-I was wondering if you-"

Krystal smiled and said, "I'd love to go with you to the party!"

Odd looked up in surprise and said, "Y-you would...?"

Krystal nodded and smiled and said, "Of course! Going with a friend to hang out is always super fun.. or wait is it..? Or was it something else that made a party fun... hmm..." While Krystal started to mumbled to herself about what the actual saying was, Odd inside was dying, _Just a friend? Is that all I am?,_ he thought, but shook it off knowing Krystal probably wasn't in the best situation to fall in love.

"So should I pick you up at 7:00?" Odd asked, and Krystal looked down at him and smiled (Krystal is taller than Odd, btw).

"Okay awesome!" Krystal said, running back to Jim as he kept calling out to her. Odd waved and smiled, walking back to his class.

* * *

 **(6:00pm)**

After eating dinner, Aelita and Krystal headed back to their dorm.

"That was the most tiring day ever!" Krystal said, and Aelita agreed.

"Did you ever ask anyone out? Or vice versa?" Aelita asked, looking at Krystal.

"Yea," Krystal nodded, "I'm going with Odd."

Aelita smiled at her and said, "I'm finally happy you two hooked up, then!"

Krystal looked at Aelita confused and said, "Hooked up? We're just going as friends."

Aelita looked at Krystal, smiling and nodding, feeling slightly bad for Odd. As they entered the room, Krystal saw flowers and flower petals on her bed, with a stuffed panda bear and some chocolates.

"Wow.. Did Odd do this?" Krystal asked, Aelita shrugged her shoulder and Krystal got a message from her phone it was a person, though, the caller ID was unknown. The message said:

I HOPE YOU LOVE THE FLOWERS   
AS MUCH AS I LOVE YOU

"It looks like a spam." Krystal said, and gave Aelita the phone and she looked at the message.

"Well whoever did this must be crazy about you, I mean look at this, they're beautiful!" Aelita said, grabbing one of the flowers, which was a rose, and smelled it.

"They smell wonderful too!" Aelita complimented, and Krystal blushed.

"M-maybe we can see if Jeremy knows who it's from." Krystal shrugged and asked, Aelita looked at Krystal and smiled.

"Sure, let's do it... but after the party?" Aelita asked, and Krystal shrugged nodding.

They put on their best dresses, Aelita wore a strapless pink dress that had ruffles at the end of it, it went to her knees and Krystal wore a yellow dress that had sequin at the top and ruffles at the bottom, it went to her knees too.

There was a knock on the door and Krystal opened it to see both Jeremy and Odd blushing.

"O-oh hey guys... Y-you look great.." Odd complimented, blushing madly and Krystal smiled and elbowed Odd's shoulder playfully and said, "Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself!"

"Come on guys, if we don't want to be late!" Aelita said, grabbing Jeremy and Krystal's hand as Krystal grabbed Odd's hand and the four started to run towards the gymnasium.

* * *

Red traingles were on Jeremy's computer as it started to beep, indicating that there was an activated tower in Lyoko

* * *

"Hey you guys! You look pretty stunning today." Yumi complimented as the six were hanging around the drinks.

"Thanks Yumi! You look very pretty tonight." Aelita said, as Krystal agreed pointing to her dress. Yumi wore a long black dress, that was rather sleek but not reveling either.

Sisi walked up to them and asked Krystal, "Krystal, I need your advice, can you come with me?"

"Sisi? Needing Krystal's advice? Since when?" Ulrich asked, raising his eye brow at the raven haired girl.

"I just need to talk to her, geez!" Sisi hissed at the four, Ulrich was rather surprised at Sisi's actions as Sisi pulled Krystal's hand and dragged her out of the gymnasium,

"What's up with her?" Odd asked and the four shrugged, and went back to their chatter.

* * *

"Are you alright Sisi? What do you need my help with?" Krystal asked, looking worried as Sisi faced her back to Krystal.

"I need help, " Sisi turned around with the XANA symbol in her eyes, "with making you stay in the ice sector."

Krystal tried to scream, but she was too scared, so she tried running, but with Sisi's super-human powers, she managed to grab Krystal with ease and cover her mouth so that Krystal wouldn't make noise.

Sisi then electrocuted Krystal, making her unconscious. Sisi smirked and picked Krystal up, heading towards the old abandoned factory.

* * *

The five warriors started to worry about their blonde haired friend.

"Shouldn't Krystal be back by now?" Aelita asked, and the others looked at her and nodded. Suddenly Jeremy's phone started to beep, it was Krystal!

"Krystal, are you alright?"

 _"Jeremy, I need you help! XANA is-"_ Krystal started but hung up.

"Hello? Krystal?" Jeremy asked. He looked up to the warriors and said, "I think we should head to the factory, something's not right."

The four nodded leaving the party and headed straight to the factory.

* * *

 **(In Lyoko)**

Krystal lied on the ground unconscious until she had woken up.

"O.. where am I?" Krystal's vision blurred, but went back to normal as soon as she realized she was in the ice sector.

"Oh great... not this place again." Krystal mumbled, and looked around, seeing no monsters, which made her even more nervous. Krystal remembered what had happen, Sisi was possessed by XANA and over powered her, thus sending her into Lyoko.

Krystal then saw from afar, William and two crabs right behind him, "W-William!?" She said aloud in shock. She started to realize her surroundings and picked up the pace, running away from William.

She then saw two blocks coming her way also. "Oh come on." She sighed, but one of the blocks froze her feet together. She looked in fear, seeing William was getting dangerously close, she waved her belt, and managed to break the ice.

She started to fly up to but William hit her with the energy coming from his sword. The blocks started to try and shoot her as she was on the ground.

 **"Cease fire!"** William commanded the blocks, as they stopped firing and William ran up to Krystal and said, **"Ice Princess, finally it's just the two of us."**

Krystal gained her posture and shot a freeze ball at him, making his feet and legs freeze in his spot. He sneered, then saw her running away from him. **"Follow her!"** He commanded the two crabs, who went in after her.

* * *

 **(Back to the other five)**

The five entered the sewer and climbed out, running towards the factory. Entering the elevator, they saw Sisi messing with the program. She turned to see the five glaring at her, making her growl and get up in a fighting stance.

"Ulrich, Yumi, Aelita, go to Lyoko, Odd and I will try to distract Sisi." Jeremy commaned and they nodded, getting to their positions. Odd starting fighting with Sisi, and Jeremy sent the trio to Lyoko, trying to track down the tower that was activated.

* * *

 **(In Lyoko)**

Krystal ran as fast as she could, those crabs wouldn't get off her tail and they were starting to catch up behind her. Krystal turning around slightly, saw black smoke not too far behind the crabs, her eyes widen in fear and she started to run in a zig zag way, so the crabs would get confused which way she was going.

She turned left behind an icy rock, then turned right, then once again turning left, then turning left again. Apparently her little trick worked, because she hid behind a rock, and she saw the crabs turning all sides for any signs of Krystal.

Sighing she got further away from the crabs and hid behind another icy rock. Seeing nothing was there, she sighed in relief, turning around once again.

 **"Boo!"** William taunted, as he was right next to her, much to Krystal's surprise. She got up quickly, but William was faster, and managed to pin her to the icy rock.

 **"Well, well, well, looks like XANA will finally get your company for good, Ice Princess!"** William said, with a triumphal smirk on his face. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw two fans headed his way, missing the first one, but getting hit by the second one, making him lose his grip on Krystal and she made a run for it.

William looked up to see Yumi, Ulrich, and Aelita smirking and asked, **"Ruining my moment? How rude."**

Ulrich got out his twin swords and snickered, "You, having a moment with her? In your dreams."

William got out his sword and sneered looking at the three, **"I couldn't have asked for more, I get to kill 3 birds with 1 sword!"**

Yumi rolled her eyes and said, "Hey William, looks like you're not so smart! There's 4 of us!"

William smirked and explained, **"Yes, but wouldn't it be rather stupid to kill someone you took all the time and effort just to bring here? Then again, it sounds like something you would do."** Gesturing to Ulrich, making him growl.

"Can I ask why you want Krystal so desperately?" Aelita asked, and William looked at Aelita saying, **"XANA wishes for Krystal's amusing company."**

"So I'm guessing XANA moved on from Aelita, huh?" Yumi asked, crossing her arms

William evilly laughed, making the others slightly look in fear he said, **"XANA never _wanted_ Aelita's company, he wanted her memory! I can't believe you were idiotic enough to actually _gesture_ that XANA took even the slightest interest in you!"**

Krystal looked slightly disgusted, XANA seemed like an inconsiderate type of person to her. Krystal crossed her arms and decided that if they were sassing with William then she could too. She got up from the rock she was hiding and walked behind the three.

"Can't you learn when to take a hint that, oh I don't know, I WON'T EVER WANT TO BE AROUND YOU NOR XANA?" Krystal exclaimed, catching everyone by surprise, including herself, she was normally the most quiet among them.

William once again smirked, looking Krystal deeply in the eyes and pretend to be hurt, **"The Ice Princess is being mean? Bad princess."** He taunted, Krystal narrowed her eyes and said, "Quit calling me Ice Princess! I'm Krystal!"

 **"Why? I thought Ice Princess was a cute name for you."** William tilted his head, pretending to be innocent, Krystal slightly blushed, but refused to show any emotion to William.

 _"Guys I just located the tower! And thankfully it's not too far! Just head in the south- southeast direction!"_

"Aelita, me and you will head to the activated tower, Ulrich you and Krystal distract William for as long as you can." Yumi said, putting her fan to her mouth so William couldn't hear and they nodded.

Krystal got out two freeze balls ready and William laughed, as Aelita and Yumi slipped away, William said, **"These stupid warriors haven't done anything for you, they haven't even taught you how to use your powers."**

Krystal narrowed her eyes once again and asked, "These are my powers."

 **"Hmm, yes, but you have much more power than you think, and XANA could teach you if you join us."** He said, smirking and pointing his sword to her. Krystal rapidly shook her head.

"I won't _ever_ join you guys." Krystal said, putting herself in a fighting stance. William pretended to be hurt and said, **"Aren't you a little rude today? Bad princess deserves a punishment."**

William thus hit Krystal with his sword, making her hit the rock, she groaned and rubbed her neck.

 **"Let this be your first warning."** William icily said, as Ulrich started to fight him, but William was much faster and hit Ulrich, making him de-virtualize.

"Aelita, is already in the tower, and she's going to de-activate it." Krystal said, trying to regain her posture.

 **"Of course she did, I let her, since this is _such_ an important event for you." **William said, sharpening his sword with a rock.

 _"It's okay! Aelita has just de-activated the tower! Return to the past, now!"_ Jeremy said.

As a white light came over them, William grabbed Krystal by the neck and kissed her lips and said, **"I hope you liked the flowers, happy Valentines Day for you."** Krystal's eyes widened, but the white light casted over them.

* * *

 **(At School)**

"XANA wants Krystal's company? That's got to be the dumbest reason to actually kidnap her." Odd said, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Oh! I meant to ask, how did you guys manage to distract Sisi?" Aelita asked, looking up at Jeremy.

"That's just it, Sisi didn't even put up a fight, she just stood there staring at my screen, Odd tried fighting with her but she just pushed him father in the wall." Jeremy explained but Krystal then remembered his words, _I hope you liked the flowers.._

 _Did XANA send me the flowers? That doesn't make much sense, so why?,_ Krystal thought, until Aelita snapped her fingers and asked, "Are you okay?"

Krystal snapped back into reality and nodded her head saying, "Y-yea I'm fine.. Just concerned."

"Don't worry, " Aelita put her hand on Krystal's shoulder, "I doubt XANA will attack us anytime soon, but we'll have to keep on guard."

Krystal nodded and smiled at the reassurance but Krystal thought, _but that's not what I'm concerned about.._

* * *

 **Author's Note: WOW, this must be my longest chapter yet, I don't know if I'm making this a little too fast, or a little too slow, but I'm planning on completing this story, so I'm trying to hurry up as much as I can so that I won't loose my ideas. (If that makes any sense.)**

 **Anyways, please review too! It really motivates me to keep writing this story so I know you guys enjoy it!**

 **Enjoy! ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Yay! Another chapter is up! I'm not making ANY promises, but this story may have 10-15 chapters, but I'm not really good at predicting how many chapters they're going to be. Also I'd really like to thank Overrunner for your support! **

**So happy you guys are enjoying this story so far!**

* * *

. **(Noone's P.O.V)**

"Wait- re-read that note again." Jeremy ordered Yumi. She sighed and once again read the message:

 _Send Krystal in for meeting at exactly 5:00pm. Do not listen in and she must come alone. Otherwise, I will eliminate anyone, except her, who even attempts to go in the scanner and I will destroy the virtual signatures of your companions. If she refuses to show up I will remove the first layer of the Lyoko core._

 _-XANA_

"What would XANA want from me?" Krystal asked, sighing and Jeremy shrugged, putting his glasses on.

"Well whatever it is, we'd better prepare Krystal for her date." Ulrich teased, and Krystal slightly blushed and exclaimed, "It's not a date! That's so... ew.."

Odd crossed his arms and assured Krystal, "Don't worry Krystal, I'll be right by your side!"

Krystal smiled as Odd put his arm around Krystal's shoulder (though it looked awkward because Odd is shorter than Krystal.), Aelita giggled and then pointed out, "Well, the letter says that if anyone but Krystal comes, they'll be eliminated."

"Heh, " Odd shrugged, "Let him try, I wouldn't mind a can of XANA butt-whoopin'."

Yumi rolled her eyes and complained, "Odd, you're as stubborn as a mule."

Krystal turned to Odd, giving him and charming smiled and said, "Odd, I do appreciate it, but I can't let one of my best friends die, therefore, I must go alone." Everyone, mentally, did a face palm at Krystal's oblivion.

"Y-yea.. o-okay.." Odd stuttered, with a slightly broken smile, staggering towards the door and leaving.

"W-was it something I said?" Krystal asked, looking at the door where Odd was, worriedly.

"It's a bit complicated, you'll figure it out soon, hopefully." Yumi said, patting Krystal on the head as they all started to leave for their classes. _I wonder what's up with Odd?_ Krystal thought to herself, but shrugged and caught up with Aelita.

...

 **(Lunch)**

"Hey you guys, what's up with Odd?" Krystal asked, seeing Odd barely eating. Ulrich shrugged and went back to eating.

"He's been in a funky mood like this the whole entire day," Yumi explained, stuffing some food in her mouth and continuing, "I'm sure he'll get over it soon."

"Okay..." Krystal responded, looking at Odd worriedly, Odd was like a reliable best friend to her and she hated it when he was sad.

"We can worry about Odd later, right now, we need to focus on what XANA wants to meet about." Jeremy cut in. Krystal gave him a slightly glared at Jeremy and pointed out, "But Odd is upset, shouldn't we atleast try to hel-"

Jeremy interrupted, shaking his head and explaining, "Didn't you read the message? XANA will destroy the first layer of Lyoko's core! We've got bigger things to deal with than Odd's foul mood."

Krystal crossed her arms stubbornly and said, "Well I'm not going until Odd get's in a better mood whether XANA likes it or not." And with that, Krystal got up and left, leaving the others dumb-founded.

Krystal came back and mumbled, "Forgot my fork.. Whoops.." She giggled, then marched out of the cafeteria, leaving the warriors dumb-founded once again.

"Okay Odd, " Jeremy lifted his hands up, trying to touch Odd, "We know you're upset at your love life right now, but if you don't get in a better mood, Krystal will refuse to go and XANA will get angry and start attacking Lyoko's core! So you have to cheer up!"

Odd looked up at Jeremy and sighed saying, "What's the point? You guys only care about Krystal getting to XANA, you could care less about me."

"Wait Odd that's no-" Aelita started, but Odd also got up, storming off to the forest.

"Okay awesome, we've got an angry person, and a disappointed person. Great, just great." Yumi put her hands on her face, and sighed.

"Maybe we should atleast make Krystal notice that Odd has a crush on her." Aelita suggested, Jeremy raised an eyebrow and asked, "Yea, but how would Krystal knowing Odd's feelings help us?"

Aelita looked up and explained, "Because if Krystal knows Odd's feelings, she'll realize what she had said to him, thus knowing her, she'll apologize, Odd will be happy and Krystal will go to Ly-"

"Wait hold it, " Ulrich interrupted, "Even if Krystal _does_ realize Odd's feelings, and confesses to him that she knows, what would happen to them then? It would make their friendship awkward."

"And besides, we don't even know if Krystal has those feelings towards Odd, so that would just hurt him even more." Yumi pointed out, and Aelita nodded in agreement.

"That's a good point.. So how do we help both Odd and Krystal?" Aelita asked. They all shrugged.

"Well whatever we do, we have to figure it out fast, we only have 5 hours and 30 minutes to get Krystal to that scanner." Jeremy informed, looking at the time.

"Not to mention, we all have classes that end at 3:00." Yumi pointed out.

"So in the end.. we'll have about... only 2 hours" Jeremy exclaimed. Making the other 3 warriors sweatdrop, seeing as the so little time for Odd to change his attitude and to convince Krystal to get to that meeting.

"To be honest, I bet you everything will go fine, their personalities really match, Krystal, being kind and loving, won't hold a grudge for long. And Odd, being fun and reliable, won't let Krystal miss this meeting, knowing the consequences. So I say we just let them be." Ulrich shrugged.

Jeremy sighed and nodded saying, "This is probably the best method, no doubt Krystal will come."

"So.. Then what do we do now?" Aelita asked.

"Let the cards play out I guess." Yumi informed, and they all nodded. As the school bell rang, they all headed to their classes, praying that Krystal and Odd would make up before 5:00.

* * *

 **(P.E class.. 1:00pm)**

"Odd Della Robbia, and Krystal Kwon, you two are up." Jim, their P.E teacher, commanded.

All the students were racing around the track. Winner gets a 5 minute break and the loser has to run an extra lap.

Odd came up slumping and Krystal came up looking at Odd sadly, wanting to say something, but nothing came out and Jim blew the horn, indicating that the race had begun.

"Odd," Krystal caught up, panting, "What's wrong? Why are you so sad?"

Odd looked at her and frowned, "Because of you!" He picked up the pace, passing Krystal, making her run faster.

"Why?" Krystal asked, mustering up all her energy.

"B-because.. just.. leave me alone!" He exclaimed, and ran faster, once again passing Krystal. It was about 95 degrees outside, and Krystal couldn't take much of the heat anymore due to she was running as fast as she could already.

She closed her eyes and fell.

"Ms. Kwon? Are you okay?" Jim asked, running up to the unconscious girl. Odd turned around to see students gather around her, curious, he turned around and ran straight to her.

"Would anyone want to take Ms. Kwon to the infirmary?" Jim asked, and the warriors (except Yumi, who wasn't there.) raised their hands, caring her to the infirmary and Jeremy looked at the time.

"It's 1:45pm." Jeremy informed and the others nodded.

"Guys I'm sorry, " Odd put his head down, ashamed, "If I hadn't been so foul, Krystal wouldn't have to use all her energy to try and figure out why I was so mad."

"It's okay buddy, glad to see your back to your normal self." Ulrich patted Odd's back, giving him a thumbs up.

* * *

 **(Infirmary 2:15)**

Krystal opened her eyes and looked around, seeing she was in a bright room.

"Krystal are you okay?!" Aelita shouted/asked.

"Don't worry Ms. Stones, Ms. Kwon has only suffered a minor heat-stroke, geez, I try to tell that Jim that it isn't healthy to be out there _but no..._ " The nurse started to fum about Jim's stubbornness, putting a cold and wet washcloth on Krystal's forehead.

"It'd probably be best if Krystal rested for the rest of the day." She informed, and they nodded, helping Krystal get out the bed.

"Here, " The nurse gave them a slip, "This is a slip that'll tell the teachers that Krystal is too unwell to attend anymore classes, make sure to give it to her teacher. Now off!"

Closing the door, Krystal felt her head pounding, Aelita worriedly asked Krystal, "Are you going to be able to go to Lyoko? I'm sure we can always res-"

"Um, we can't reason with XANA, he'll end up just destroying the core if she doesn't show up, no matter what." Jeremy pointed out making the rest sigh.

"You know Einstein, you could be a little more sensitive, I mean Krystal did just suffer a minor heat-stroke." Odd suggested, shrugging and Jeremy sighed.

"Let's just get Krystal to her room so she can rest up." Jeremy ordered and the others rolled their eyes at Jeremy's insensitivity.

* * *

 **(Krystal and Aelita's room 3:45.)**

"Krystal, do you think Jeremy can be an insensitive jerk?" Aelita asked, organizing the closet.

Krystal stared at Aelita wide-eyed and said, "W-well huh... he just really.. seems to care about L-lyoko.. that's all."

Aelita turned to Krystal and sighed, saying, "I know you forgive him, but how he treated you and Odd was a bit unnecessary."

Krystal shrugged and lazily said, "I don't know, it's not like I'd really tell him that."

"Krystal, " Aelita sat down next to Krystal on the bed, "Sometimes, you've got to stand up for what's right, I know it's hard, but everyone will keep squashing you if you don't."

"I-I know.." Krystal sighed, hugging her covers, "I'm just so afraid of Jeremy getting mad at me, like Odd did. I mean, I feel like Jeremy hates me after what I said to him in the cafeteria."

Aelita shook her head and giggled, "I doubt it, but even if he did, I'd slap him into getting his senses right."

Krystal hugged Aelita and said, "You're such a good friend."

"Now, " Aelita got and teased, "What to wear... you've got to look pretty for your date.."

"It's not a date!" Krystal fumed, crossing her arms stubbornly.

"Either way, we've got to get you prepared, incase XANA attacks you, we have to make a plan B." Aelita informed and Krystal nodded in agreement.

"Oh! I'll make a signal! Like how about if I scream or-" Krystal started, but Aelita interrupted, "We can't eavesdrop remember? So there wouldn't be any way of communication."

"Ugh... this is going to be harder than I thought." Krystal pouted, trying to think of a perfect plan B.

"Wait!" Krystal snapped her fingers, "Even if XANA were to attack me, that would just make me de-virtualize, bringing me right back to Earth."

Aelita shrugged at the thought, doubting that the plan would work, but since they didn't have much of any other idea, they'd have to go with that plan.

* * *

 **(Forest 4:45)**

The warriors raced to the factory, rushing to get Krystal to the so called 'meeting' in time. Running towards the factory, they all step into the elevator room, with only two minutes to spare.

"Okay, hurry up and get into the scanner Krystal!" Jeremy ordered and Krystal sighed saying, "I know Jeremy, I'm going."

"Transfer Krystal."

"Virtualization."

* * *

 **(In Lyoko)**

Krystal grunted, landing on her feet and Looked around seeing she was in the Forest Sector.

"Yes! My second to favorite sector!" She gleefully exclaimed.

"Jeremy, which way do I go?" She asked, force of habit, but then remembered that the sound was off, so she sighed and started to walk in whatever direction she could, so she decided to walk north.

"Ugh, where am I suppose to go? Was this even the right sector?" Krystal sighed to herself.

"And that's just wonderful, I have no way of communicating the others.." She complained, sitting by the tree.

 **"Ice Princess.."** William touched her shoulder with his hand, she then made an ear-splitting scream by surprise. She turned to see William, and back away slightly.

 **"You scream as if I were attacking you."** He pointed out with his normal distorted/techno voice, and Krystal sighed, mumbling an apology.

"Why did you want me here?" She asked, not letting her guard down.

 **"You're special to XANA."** William simply said. Krystal looked at William in confusion and asked, "Huh? Why are you always so creepy?"

 **"Hmmm? That's a bit rude, bad Ice Princess."** William got out his sword, starting to sharpen it with a rock, and Krystal narrowed her eyes at him as he started to sharpen it. She wanted to say something sassy back, but remembering what happened last time, she refused to say anything.

 _"No need to get all worked up because of six simple words."_ Krystal mumbled to herself, making William arch and eyebrow at her, and his sword disappear in smoke.

"Jeremy said you wished to negotiate with me, so what do you need?" Krystal asked, crossing her arms.

 **"Ah yes, XANA wishes for you to stay in Lyoko."** He explained and Krystal slightly sneered.

"Great, tell me something I don't know." Krystal sarcastically said, surprised, and upset that she said it out loud.

 **"Watch it."** William growled in a warning tone, making Krystal narrow her eyes to show that she wasn't THAT afraid of William and XANA (even though she was.).

"So, " Krystal thought the most polite way to say it, "Couldn't you just tell Jeremy that instead?"

William laughed, making Krystal jump in surprise, he looked at her in amusement and said, **"Yes, sure, I would go up to that pathetic boy and say 'XANA has taken a liking in Krystal, therefore he wishes her to stay in Lyoko', do you think he would have cared?"**

Krystal crossed her arms stubbornly and nodded her head.

 **"My dear Ice Princess, too young and naïve to realize anything."** William continued, **"Judging by the fact that he could've cared less about your well-being when you got that horrible heat-stroke, I'm surprised you haven't left their fickle group yet."**

Krystal glared at him, and said, "I've told you once, and I'll tell you again, I won't _ever_ stay here in Lyoko, _EVER._ "

 **"Fine, so be it, for now."** William scoffed, taking out his sword, and de-virtualizing her. But those last words that he said caught her off guard, **"In the end, you _will_ be XANA's."**

And with that, she fully de-virtualized, looking at him in confusion once again.

* * *

 **(In the scanner room)**

"Krystal, Krystal! Are you alright?" Aelita asked, running up to her friend who was holding her stomach as if she were to barf.

"I'm fine, just so confused.." Krystal said, walking out of the scanner.

"What did XANA say to you?" Jeremy asked, looking straight at Krystal.

"Well he, " Krystal started but then realized, _why would he care? He doesn't even care about me, he only cares about Lyoko and Aelita,_ "That's my concern of what he said, if it was super important, he would've said it to you."

Krystal scoffed, walking past Jeremy, leaving them all confused.

"Huh-oh, is she going to be like this forever?" Ulrich asked, and everyone shrugged.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Another chapter written! I'm really trying to speed things up now that I've reached the 5th chapter! Not AS long as I hoped, but I really sort of wanted to get straight to the point with this chapter! Anyways, so happy you guys are liking my story so far!**

 **Enjoy ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Onward to the 6th chapter! Enjoy! ^_^ Also, I'm not really sure if I made a last name for Krystal yet, so her last name will be Kwon, Krystal Kwon.**

* * *

 **(Krystal's P.O.V)**

 _I woke up to find myself once again a spectator to a mysterious dream. What was this? Like the Triquel or something?_

 _I saw the girl holding her teddy-bear close to her as she saw the mysterious figure coming towards her. She held her teddy-bear closer to her, and backed away, I widened my eyes when I saw who it was._

 _"Hello, my dear princess." The figure formally greeted, bowing in front of the little girl. It was XANA?! He looked exactly liked William, except his uniform was pitch black instead of dark brown , but it was still the exact same uniform, hair and symbol. I had to admit, he looked kinda cute.. GAH!? What am I saying?_

 _"W-who are you..?" The little girl asked, still obviously scared._

 _XANA looked gently at the girl and knelt down to her, "Do not be afraid, I am XANA, but if you wish, you can simply call me your prince."_

 _The girl shook her head and spoke, "I like XANA better! It sounds cooler! And can I be an Ice Princess? Like Elsa from Frozen?" He smiled at her and nodded as she gleefully clapped her hands. Ice Princess...?_

 _"Now, can I go home?" She asked, looking up at the raven haired boy who stared at her in confusion._

 _"What do you mean? This is your home." XANA said, gesturing to the whole sector, which was the Ice Sector._

 _"No-no-no, I mean home, home! You know.. like... where I was before I um... came here." The young girl tried her best to explain, struggling for words._

 _XANA sneered and said, "No, this is your **new** home now." _

_The girl started to shake her head, tears filling up in her eyes, "No! I wanna go home! I wanna see Papa again! Where's my Papa!?"_

 _XANA looked disoriented, as if he had no clue how to deal with her crying._

 _"Papa! Where's my Papa?! I wanna see him again!" The little girl cried, I felt so sad for her too, she looked scared, lost and sad (well of course sad.)_

 _As the girl kept crying he stood up and told the young girl, "Please to stop crying."_

 _She shook her head and responded, "I wanna see Papa!"_

 _This time, XANA knelt down to her once again, but icily commanded, "Stop crying, **Krystal**."_

 _... No... Comment... WAIT! That's probably just another Krystal... right? XANA looked as though he was in deep thought as this 'Krystal' kept crying._

 _"Stay here, " He told her, "I know what will make you happy again."_

 _Krystal looked up slightly confused, he started to walk away from her, but she did as she was told and stood right there for the next 30 minutes. When he came back, he had a gigantic jelly-fish with him. W-what was it called? Schpo- Schipoz- Heh, I forgot.._

 _"Stand still." XANA commanded, so she did as the jelly fish gently put it's tentacles around her, it seemed as if it were sucking her memory out.. WAIT... I-Is that what happened to me?_

 _After it was finished, it gently put her down, floating away, XANA had a huge smile on his face as he saw the unconscious girl._

* * *

 **(Noone's P.O.V)**

"Ms. Kwon...? Ms. Kwon? Are you asleep?" Ms. Hertz crossed her arms impatiently, tapping her foot. Aelita smiled, as she was next to Krystal, she tapped her lightly as Krystal woke up, to see everyone looking at her, including Ms. Hertz.

"Ms. Kwon, it's very rude to be asleep in class! But since you are my 2nd best student here, I'll cut you off with a warning!" Ms. Hertz informed, Krystal nodded, mumbling and apology. The teacher went back to teaching her class and Krystal sighed.

Aelita looked at her friend worriedly and asked/whispered, "Are you okay, Krystal? You haven't seem to be getting good sleep these past few weeks."

Krystal replied, also whispering, "I don't know.. It's just... I've been getting those weird dreams lately... as if they're leading up to something."

Aelita smiled nervously and asked, "What dream was this about?"

Krystal sighed and shook it her head, "N-nevermind.. they're probably not even important."

"Okay, " Aelita looked back to the teacher, "But if you even need to talk it out, I'll be there." Krystal smiled at Aelita's reassurance.

* * *

 **(Lunch)**

"That. Was. So. Hilarious!" Odd exclaimed, almost choking on his food.

"What was?" Yumi asked, bringing her tray to the group. Odd pointed at Krystal and responded, "Krystal fell asleep in Ms. Hertz class! Oh, what a classic! How did you do it?!"

Krystal put her head down in embarrassment and said, "You don't have to tell the whole world.."

"It's okay Krystal, " Yumi cheered, sitting next to her, "We all make mistakes."

"Have you ever been embarrassed in front of the whole entire class?" Krystal asked, pointing to Yumi, she muttered, "W-well no.. but..."

"I'm so embarrassed!" Krystal sighed, putting her head on the table.

"Please, if anything, I saw a few boys taking pictures and muttering how cute you were asleep." Ulrich pointed, making Krystal's head go up, and stare in confusion. "And how did you know that?" Yumi asked, slightly glaring at Ulrich, making him chuckle nervously.

"H-huh, our class isn't really good at whispering..." He stuttered, going back to his food as Yumi rolled her eyes, seeing Krystal blush madly, Aelita put her hand on Krystal's shoulder reassuringly.

"Hey Krystal, you don't seem to be getting good sleep, at all." Odd pointed out and Krystal shrugged saying, "S-so...? N-not everyone sleeps like.. a baby..."

Odd put his hands of in defense, and Yumi gave a suspicious look to Krystal. _Note to self: Become a better liar,_ Krystal thought to herself.

"So.., " Aelita started, trying to clear the awkward tension, "Whose excited to get to P.E? Yay..."

Everyone then looked at Aelita weirdly. Then they all started to burst out laughing, for no particular reason.

* * *

 **(P.E Class)**

Jim was jogging and place and called out, "Okay you geeks! We're going to be rock climbing today! First up, Odd VS. Herb!"

"Too easy.." Odd mumbled, as the two started to rock climb, although, obviously Odd won due to his athletic abilities, making Herb sigh in embarrassment as everyone laughed.

"Okay, well that was sad, " Jim said, looking down at his list, "Next up! Krystal VS Elizabeth."

"It's Sisi!" Sisi shouted, fumming and going to the rock climbing wall. "You can do it." Aelita whispered and Krystal smiled.

So they started to climb up, but Sisi started to go on Krystal's side, as Jim started to shout, "Elizabeth! You're starting to get off track! Stay on your side!"

She shouted, "It's Sisi!" But as she shouted, she accidently fell, right on top of Krystal, both of the girls groaning.

"Okay... I think that was even more sad.. Walk it off you two! Or go to the infirmary." Jim said. And the two nodded, glaring at eachother.

"Jim! We could escort them to the inf-" Jeremy started, but Jim cut off, "Oh no you don't, your going to have to do this rock climbing, Belpois!" He sighed as he saw the two girls going towards the infirmary.

* * *

 **(Infirmary)**

"This is all your fault Kwon! Thanks to you, now I've been humiliated infront of the whole class!" Sisi shouted at her as Yolanda put some rubbing alcohol on her forehead. Krystal just sighed, crossing her arms, although, her right hand started to hurt.

"Ms. Kwon, please cease from touching your right hand, it looks like you sprained it." Yolanda informed, examining her hand and wrapping it up. Sisi put her clothes back on her and started to fuss at Krystal again.

While the two were busy arguing, Yolanda looked at her lamp, it had some black smoke coming to her. She looked frightened, as it caught to her and started to posses her. As Yolanda came up to the two girls, Yolanda looked at Sisi and said, "Elizabeth, you are free to leave, although, Krystal, your hand may need more treatment."

Sisi stuck her tongue out at Krystal and left, making Krystal roll her eyes. _Wait... Why did Ms. Yolanda call me 'Krystal'? Didn't she call me 'Ms. Kwon' before?_ Krystal thought, but shrugged it off, feeling like it may have been a slip of the tongue.

Krystal sat on top of the bed and put out her right hand for Yolanda to examine it. "Hmm..." Yolanda said, this time her voice was slightly different, making Krystal question, 'what's wrong with her?'

"This seems off, you may need to go to _Lyoko._ " Yolanda said, her voice sounded distorted when she said Lyoko.

"W-what..?" Krystal asked, but she then saw the XANA symbol in Yolanda's eyes, trying to scream, she only managed to make a quit yell before Yolanda electrocuted her.

* * *

 **(P.E Class)**

Jeremy's phone started to beep, indicating that there was an activated tower somewhere.

"Oh please, not now?! Why now?!" Jeremy muttered, frustrated.

"What's wrong?" Aelita asked, turning to Jeremy.

"There's an activated tower somewhere in the, " Jeremy looked down at his phone, "Somewhere in the Mountain Sector."

"You stay here then, I'll call Krystal and Yumi, and we'll go to the factory." Aelita informed, Ulrich and Odd nodding in agreement, Jeremy sighed and nodded, saying, "Fine, but I'll be at the factory after it's my turn to rock climb."

The four nodded, the trio leaving and Jeremy staying behind to wait for his turn.

"Odd, do you think you can call Krystal? And Ulrich can you call Yumi?" Aelita asked, as the three were running towards the forest, the two nodded and started to dial their friend's numbers.

"Yumi...We need you at the factory quick... yea... okay... see you there..." Ulrich hung up, and Aelita looked at Odd for anything and he shook his head, saying, "Krystal won't pick up her phone, and I'm REALLY sure she had her phone with her when she went to the infirmary."

"You think XANA has something to do with it?" Ulrich asked, and Aelita thought for a moment.

"Probably, let's not waste anymore time incase it is." Aelita commanded, and the two boys nodded, following their pink haired friend.

* * *

 **(At the factory)**

Yolanda rapidly type in a few codes in the computer, while carrying Krystal, she gently put her in the scanner.

Pressing enter, Krystal fully virtualized into Lyoko.

As Yolanda evilly smiled, she turned as the elevator door opened two see that trio glaring at her. "Hey, isn't it kinda ironic that the nurse was the one who hurt Krystal? Anyone?" Odd joked and everyone looked at him weird, including Yolanda.

"I'll try to distract, Ulrich, Aelita, you guys go save Krystal." The two nodded, trying to get past Yolanda to the super computer. Odd tackled Yolanda, as Aelita typed in some codes in the computer, quickly going into the scanner, as Ulrich followed her.

* * *

 **(Lyoko)**

Krystal quickly got up, not wanting to waste anytime to be ready for attack (like what happened last time.). She turned to see Ulrich and Aelita, smiling she said, "Ulrich! Aelita! I'm so happy to see you guys!"

"As we're happy to see you too." Aelita responded, smiling back.

"Have you guys seen any monsters? I haven't seen any yet, and it's slightly killing me not knowing where they are." Krystal asked, but they shrugged.

"Without Jeremy, I don't know where anything is." Ulrich stated, and Krystal sighed pleading, "Please tell me you know where the activate tower is..."

Ulrich and Aelita slowly nodded their heads, slightly sighing.

"Well this is gonna be awkward.." Krystal said, fiddling with her fingers. She then saw a kankerlat(did I spell that right?).

"Hey guys, we aren't alone anymore..." Krystal informed pointing over to the kankerlat, making Aelita and Ulrich getting out their energy fields and swords, while Krystal could only get out her freeze balls.

 _Man, this bites, I'm pretty useless, all I can do is freeze my opponents for a matter of minutes.._ Krystal thought, sighing at how she felt like she was a liability.

"Please, I can take that coward on." Ulrich said, getting his sword out, it started to beep, indicating that it was going to shoot a laser, but then stopped and ran towards... the activated tower! The clouds started to disappear making it more visible to the warriors.

"Hey look! There it is, and it's not super far!" Aelita shouted, pointing to it, and the trio started nodding, until they saw 2 tarantulas come up, and behind them came William.

"Suddenly, the tower is looking ALOT farther." Krystal commented, and Aelita nodded in agreement, running behind some rocks as the tarantulas were shooting. Suddenly, the kankerlat came right behind them and started to shoot a weak laser, but Ulrich quickly destroyed it.

"We can't stay behind here forever guys!" Krystal said, the other two nodded as they started to run further away from the tower, with William and the two tarantulas following.

* * *

 **(In the factory)**

The elevator doors open to reveal Jeremy and Yumi shocked to see Odd fighting Yolanda.

"Don't worry Odd, I'll help you, Jeremy get to the computer!" Yumi ordered, and Jeremy nodded, going straight to the super computer and typing in a few things.

* * *

 **(Lyoko)**

 _"How are you guys doing?"_

"Jeremy! How glad we are to hear your voice!" Aelita exclaimed in excitement, as they were running to the edge of a cliff, that lead to the digital sea.

"And we're doing okay for now." Krystal said, although obviously lying due to the fact that they were trapped.

"Stay behind us, Krystal, " Aelita said, getting infront of Krystal, "If anything, if I die, we'll have backup, I'm pretty sure you can deactivate a tower right?"

Krystal nodded and replied, "Yep."

The tarantulas started to shoot Ulrich and Aelita, but Ulrich got hit, making Krystal run up to Ulrich and asked, "Ulrich! Are you okay?!" She looked up to see the tarantula staring at her and Ulrich, but then started to shoot Aelita also.

As Krystal helped Ulrich get up she noted, "The tarantulas haven't fired at me, not even once."

Krystal then thought for a moment, and ran right infront of Aelita, then Aelita asked, "Krystal?! What are you doing?"

Krystal turned to Aelita and said, "I'm forcing XANA to make a choice."

As she got infront of Ulrich and Aelita, the tarantulas stopped shooting and William growled, glaring at the blonde haired girl. He pointed his sword to her, and started to walk forward.

"Ulrich, I need you to de-virtualize me." Krystal commanded.

Aelita then caught on of what Krystal was trying to do and told Ulrich, "Hurry, de-virtualize her."

Ulrich gave them a questioning look, but obeyed, stabbing Krystal and making her de-virtualize. William sneered at the two warriors, then jumped into the digital sea, leaving the two confused.

"W-what?" Ulrich just asked, as the tarantulas started to disappear.

"Apparently XANA wanted to capture Krystal more than destroy her, and with her on earth, he can't capture her." Aelita explained, and the activated tower deactivated itself.

* * *

 **(In the factory)**

"Okay then," Jeremy typed in a few commands and pressed enter saying, "Return to the past now!"

* * *

 **(School)**

"That doesn't make sense? Why would XANA go through all the trouble?" Odd asked, as they were gathered around the dispenser machine.

They all shrugged saying, 'I don't know's.

"Whatever it is, it failed, because XANA retreated." Krystal pointed out, making them all smile at the thought of ruining XANA's plans.

* * *

 **Author's note: Another chapter done! Sorry if I was a bit lazy when it came to this chapter. (This is the last time I'm writing at night!)**

 **Enjoy! ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: Sorry this took a little longer to update, since I ran out of ideas of what to write in this chapter, but it looks like my story is doing ALOT better than I thought it would, I'm so happy you guys are liking it so far! So..**

 **Enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

 **(Noone's P.O.V)**

"Now pay close attention children, " Ms. Hertz informed, writing an equation on the board, saying, "An electrical charge flows through a section of conductor, the current intensity is expressed in..."

All the students were taking notes, while Odd was sighing and whispering to Ulrich, "There isn't one ticket left.. completely sold out.. And I absolutely have to find one before the concert. "

"Relax Odd, Aelita is gonna give us each a ticket, she's the opening act of the concert, she's got tickets for all of us." Ulrich responded, going back down to his paper.

"I know that," Odd fussed, "The probably is, I need two tickets for tonight."

"Ah, so you made a promise to a girl you didn't know you were gonna keep." Ulrich asked, smirking at Odd.

"You could never understand Ulrich-" Odd started, but was interrupted by Ms. Hertz.

"Odd," Odd looked up at her, "Would you repeat what I just said, what is an electrical charge?"

"U-it-uh.." Odd stuttered, trying to come up with something, "It's the amount you have to pay every month for electricity."

The room started to laugh, but Ms. Hertz only glared.

"Not exactly an enlightening answer." She scolded, crossing her arms.

"I know someone whose more stressed out about tonight." Ulrich leaned over and told Odd. The class ended, as everyone got out of the classrooms, sighing in relief, while Aelita and Jeremy were walking out, Aelita asked, "Aren't you coming to lunch, Jeremy?"

He looked back at her and shook his head, "No, I'm trying to come up with a program that should help us get William back, and destroy XANA! See you later!"

"I'll see you later too! I've got an-uh- unimportant errand to run!" Odd waved, running off.

Krystal walked up to Aelita smiling and asking, "Where are those two going?"

Aelita sighed, replying, "Not to lunch, that's for sure." Krystal shrugged at Aelita's answer, and the two started to walk towards the dispenser machine.

* * *

"Sub-digitals.. I like them better as the Sub-sonics." Ulrich said, looking down at the magazine.

"I like their new name." Aelita commented.

"Well Aelita, all set for the big night?" Krystal asked/teased, as Yumi came up to them.

"Oh please don't talk about it, it's making me so scared." Aelita said, slightly shivering.

"Well, welcome to stardom, " Yumi read, giggling, "Listen to this: In our next issue, an exclusive interview with Aelita Stones, Kadic's brightest new star."

"Did you know about this?" Krystal asked, shifting her head to face Aelita.

"Milly and Tamiya haven't stopped hassling me for over a week now for that interview, but I didn't promise them anything." Aelita explained, Krystal shrugged and giggled at the same time, making Aelita frown and slightly stick out her tongue.

"Well you know that those two are like, always looking for a little gossip." Yumi pointed out, making them all slightly giggle.

"Well," Ulrich looked up from his magazine, "Whatever you do, think about the concert."

"I try, but whenever I do, I always get butterflies in my stomach." Aelita said, wrapping her arms around her stomach, "I wish I could just get my mind off of it for a while. Well, I'll go see if Jeremy needs help with the calculations, see you later." Aelita waved, walking off, leaving the three there.

Odd started to walk up and complained, "I don't believe this, I'm jinxed, the last tickets slipped right under my nose just now."

"But Aelita has a ticket for you, Odd." Krystal pointed out and Ulrich snickered and said, "Yea, but that's not enough for Odd's little harem(did I spell that right?)."

"Yea, yea, laugh go ahead, but wait until you see Kelly." Odd said, proudly crossing his arms. Ulrich rolled his eyes at Odd, knowing that something was up with him. Suddenly, Milly and Tamiya walked up to the foursome and asked, "Have you guys seen Aelita?"

The foursome looked at eachother, Ulrich shrugged and informed, "Yea, she went to the gym."

Tamiya thanked him and the two started to walk to the gym. "Poor Aelita." Krystal giggled, shaking her head and Yumi agreed with her.

* * *

 **(At Jeremy's dorm.)**

There was a knock on the door, the person on the outside saying 'it's Aelita', making Jeremy say, "Come in." The door opened, then closed and Jeremy's pink haired friend came in smiling.

"I'm so nervous about the concert, I can barely think straight." Aelita commented, sighing as she sat on the bed. Jeremy stopped typing on his computer and turned to her saying, "I know, I'm nervous too! I'm almost finished with this calculation, it'll possibly bring William back."

"But, I can't wait to see you at the concert!" Aelita exclaimed gleefully.

"Maybe.." Jeremy thought aloud, going back to his computer, "I'll probably be late, or not be able to make it."

"W-what do you mean..?" Aelita asked, looking surprise.

"Well I don't know, the calculations are coming in soon, but I may have to do a few tests too, I'm pretty sure I'll make it, but I'll be pretty late." Jeremy formally informed. Aelita blushed, but it wasn't because she was shy, this time, it was out of anger.

"I'm telling you that I'm so nervous that I don't want to go, yet all I hear from you is 'I'll be pretty late'!?" Aelita bursted out, clenching her hands into fists.

"It's not my fault, we're so close to defeating XANA!" Jeremy exclaimed happily, while Aelita just stood up and slightly raised her voice, "Now I know what Krystal means."

Jeremy looked confused at Aelita, Aelita noticed that and explained, "Krystal was a bit upset with how you treated her, when she had to go meet up with William in Lyoko."

"She was about to put Lyoko in danger! All because Odd was in a foul mood! That was completely selfish!" He argued, and Aelita looked hurt.

"Selfish for caring about her friend?" Aelita threw the ticket on the bed, "Here! You can give to someone else, since your not going to make it!" Jeremy sighed as Aelita slammed the door.

Outside of Jeremy's dorm, Aelita started to tear up because of the argument.

* * *

 **(In the hallway)**

 _"I'd better not see you with that pink haired mouse again! Or else you can kiss those tickets goodbye.."_ Sisi threatened to Herb and Nicolas (did I get their names right?). Odd's ears perked up when he heard this.

"Hey Sisi... you wouldn't have a bunch of tickets for tonight, would ya?" Odd asked, as Sisi scoffed looking at him.

"What do you think? Being the principal's daughter has it's advantages." Sisi sassily remarked.

"And um.." Odd slyly smiled, "You wouldn't have an extra one, by any chance, hmm?"

"I do," she smiled, "But not for you Odd." As the three pushed passed him, the two boys were snickering at him.

Sisi turned around and said, "Then again, if you can convince Ulrich to go with me, and not that skinny crow, the ticket's all yours."

He frowned at her, sighing and agreeing, "Okay."

...

"Tada!" Odd showed Yumi and Ulrich, as he walked in the lounge area, he sat down, satisfied with the ticket in his hand.

"How was your hunting?" Yumi asked, looking at him.

"It was cool, all was great, I have the ticket." Odd said, putting his hands behind his back, lazily.

"And Odd didn't have to pay a leg or arm for it?" Ulrich asked smirking.

"Oh no, no.. and huh by the way I have to ask you a favor Yumi..." Odd stuttered slightly, making Yumi give him a questioning look.

"Y-you see-" Odd started but when he saw Krystal come in, he shouted, "Hey Krystal!" Krystal looked up from the school newspaper and waved at her three friends, walking up to them.

"So what was the favor?" Yumi asked, and Krystal gave a curious look to both of them.

"H-heh.. no big rush.. why don't we talk about it later.." Odd said, shrugging it off. Krystal sat next to Yumi, and asked, "So, are you guys excited for the concert or what?" They all nodded excitedly in response. Aelita then came in a said, "Oh there you guys are."

"I came to give you your tickets for tonight." Aelita explained, grabbing her bag and pulling out the tickets. They all looked at Aelita, seeing her flushed and Krystal asked, "Hey, what's wrong?"

Aelita shook her head and responded, "O-oh it's nothing.. it's on account of Jeremy.."

"Einstein wins another first prize in diplomacy?" Odd teased, making Aelita smile.

"Yea.. I guess you might say that.." Aelita replied.

"Relax princess, you'll see, you're going to bring the house down tonight!" Ulrich encouraged. They all gave a thumbs up at Aelita, making her smile and blush once again.

"Anyways don't get there too late, it gets crowded quickly." Aelita told, they all nodded in response.

* * *

 **(At the concert)**

Aelita was putting on her mascara, when she heard a knock on the door, turning around she saw it was her friends, which made her smile.

"We came to see our favorite star-" Odd started, but Krystal finished, "-before she gets too famous to see us." They all walked up to her.

"Don't be so silly, " Aelita smiled, putting on her blush, "I'm really glad to see you all. Um.. didn't Jeremy come..?"

"S-sure he did! But we lost him in the crowd.." Ulrich lied, trying to put on his best smile.

"You know Einstein, a great head for math, but it's always in the clouds everywhere else." Odd pointed out, but Aelita didn't really buy it that much.

"Don't worry! He'll be out there, listening and cheering you on!" Yumi said, smiling.

 _"Aelita, your on in five minutes!"_ A woman (probably the manager) informed.

"Time for me to started concentrating." Aelita said to herself, but the four heard her.

"Okay then, we'll see you later! And don't worry, you'll do great!" Krystal encouraged, as the other three waved her bye. Closing the door, Aelita sighed and looked herself in the mirror, she smiled, knowing that her friends were going to cheer her on. She then looked at the floor and saw Krystal's cell phone.

"Oh no.." Aelita mumbled, grabbing the cell phone on the table, "I'll return it later, or hopefully she'll find it before I go on.."

...

As they exited Aelita's room(not her dorm) a brunette haired girl shouted, "Ooooddd! Hi!" She shouted waving at him.

"Kelly!" He waved back, walking towards her, "These are my friends, Krystal, Ulrich and Yumi."

"Hi." Ulrich simply said.

"Hello." Yumi simply greeted.

"Nice to meet you." Krystal politely said.

"Hi!" Kelly greeted, waving her hand at the three.

"Alright, let's go." Odd said, linking arms with Kelly and almost walked off, when Sisi stopped him.

"Odd!" She shouted.

"O-oh hey Sisi.. how ya doin..?" Odd nervously greeted.

"What's that skinny crow doing here?!" She pointed towards Yumi, "I gave you the ticket in exchange for a date with Ulrich!"

"What?!" Ulrich exclaimed/asked, and Odd slightly shrugged, but Krystal only stayed quiet, knowing that she wouldn't like the outcome of the drama.

"Well huh.." Odd thought.

"In that case, give me back my ticket!" Sisi snatched the ticket out of Odd's hand and stormed away. He turned to Kelly and nervously smiled, saying, "Well Kelly, you can have mine.."

Kelly crossed her arms and said, "Listen Odd, you told me you spent your last penny buying tickets to this concert, not that you were really dealing with Delmas! Loser! You can keep your ticket!" And with that Kelly marched away, scoffing at Odd.

"I wonder if she bites." Krystal teased Odd, but he was still dumfounded.

"By the way Odd, what was that tiny winy favor you wanted me to do?" Ulrich asked/teased and Odd sighed saying, "Forget it."

* * *

 **(Jeremy's Dorm.)**

Jeremy was typing codes on the computer, when his phone rang, he stopped typing and bent down to grab his phone.

"Hello?"

 _"Jeremy where are you? The concert is about to start! And Aelita is really sad that you aren't here!"_

"O-oh! I didn't see the time... Don't worry! I'll be there, I just need to run a few more calculations!"

 _"A-alright, fine."_

With that, Jeremy hung up the phone, then his computer started to beep, meaning that there was an activated tower in Lyoko.

"Oh no! Not now!" Jeremy mumbled.

* * *

 **(At the concert.)**

The manager (I'm going to call her Sophie), Sophie, was walking towards Aelita's room, when from behind her, black smoke came out, when Sophie tried to scream, it was too late because it had already possessed her.

...

Aelita turned around to see Sophie standing in the doorway, Aelita smiled saying, "Sophie, I'm ready."

 **"So am I."** Sophie replied, but had the XANA symbol in her eyes, making Aelita gasp before Sophie electrocuted her.

...

"Shoot." Krystal mumbled, looking through her pockets.

"What is it Krystal?" Yumi asked, turning to her blonde haired friend.

"I think I dropped my cell phone while in Aelita's room! I'll go get it!" Krystal explained, running and waving.

"Well hurry! Aelita's about to start!" Yumi shouted, as the other two boys turned and gave Yumi and Krystal a questioning look. Krystal gracefully slipped through people, making sure not to bump into anyone, but it was slightly hard, due to the fact that there was a crowd of people.

...

"Hello?" Chris picked up his phone(Chris was the famous singer.)

" _Chris? Aelita won't be able to make it because she isn't feeling well, you'll have to begin without her."_

With that the phone hung up, and he looked at it weird and shrugged.

"Okay guys, Aelita isn't feeling well, let's go!" Chris told his fellow band members.

...

Once Krystal managed to get to Aelita's room, she knocked on the door and opened it. Krystal saw Aelita unconscious on the ground and gasped, seeing Sophie smirking at Krystal.

She then noticed the XANA symbol in Sophie's eyes, making her back away, but Sophie was quicker and grabbed Krystal's hand, electrocuting her to become unconscious too.

 **"Oh dear.. I've picked up two little birds? But which one shall I take?"** Sophie/XANA thought, smirking and looking at Krystal, **"I guess Krystal is the oh-so _lucky_ winner."**

Sophie picked up Krystal, and headed out the back door so no one would see her.

...

 _"Ladies and gentlemen, the Sub-digitals!"_

The crowd started to cheer as they saw the famous band come up on stage, making the three friends worry.

"B-but, why didn't Aelita go on?! And where's Krystal?!" Odd exclaimed/asked, and they all started to look suspicious.

Yumi's phone rang and she picked up, "Jeremy?"

 _"XANA just launched another attack!"_

"They just cancelled Aelita's opening act! And Krystal is missing too!"

 _"That sounds like XANA! Check it out and then meet me at the factory!"_

Yumi hung up and explained to the guys, they nodded and headed straight to Aelita's room. Knocking on it, they opened the door to find Aelita unconscious.

"Aelita!" Yumi gasped, going down to the girl. Odd dialed Krystal's number, but instead, the cell phone was ringing on the table. Suddenly, Tamiya and Milly came in, but they had the XANA symbol in their eyes too.

"Do you think their mad because they blew a scoop?" Odd joked, making the other two roll their eyes as Yumi picked up Aelita. Ulrich looked at Aelita's perfume, and he saw a blanket too.

"I'll try to distract them, you guys try and get Krystal back." Ulrich said, he then threw the blanket ontop of the two, making them both get tangled in it, Yumi carried Aelita and Odd and Yumi ran out of the room.

Yumi called Jeremy and said, "Jeremy, I don't know who, but Krystal is missing, it's probably XANA and they're most likely headed to the factory, be careful!"

 _"Okay, I'll try to hit it off, but you guys better hurry!"_

...

Jeremy hung up, and saw Sophie carrying an unconscious Krystal, so he jumped on top of her. Unfortunately, it failed, because Sophie pushed him away, making him hit hard against the wall. She stepped into the elevator and put Krystal into the scanner.

"Virtualization."

* * *

 **(In Lyoko)**

Krystal fell onto the ground, finally waking up and mumbling, "Seriously..? Isn't this like the.. fourth.. fifth time?" She then looked up, hearing moving noises and saw one kankerlat facing her.

Krystal's eyes widen when she then saw a block come from behind a rock(she's in the mountain sector). "This," Krystal stood up, getting her freeze balls ready, "Is now my least favorite sector."

She waved her hand infront of her belt, making her wings appear. She then flew above the kankerlat, preventing it from shooting her. Smiling in victory, Krystal was about to speak until a mantis hit her.

She hit a rock, looking around, the left side was a kankerlat, the right side was a block, infront of her was a mantis and there was no way she could go behind, due to the fact that there was a huge rock behind her. "I'm surrounded!"

* * *

 **(The factory)**

 _"Jeremy, if you're there please answer! I need help!"_ Yumi and Odd heard as they entered the factory, seeing Sophie.

"Let's do this!" Odd said, Yumi nodded as they ran toward Sophie, who tried to zap them, but missed and Odd jumped on her. Aelita finally woke up, seeing the three fighting she stood up and decided to help.

"Where's Aelita and Krystal." Jeremy looked to his left and saw Aelita making him sigh in relief.

"Aelita, I'm so so-" Jeremy started to apologize, but Aelita cut him off saying, "It's alright! Right now, we have to get to Krystal!"

* * *

 **(In Lyoko, once again.)**

As a block started to shoot at Krystal, but she dodged it, and jumped over the kankerlat, giving her a path to escape. The mantis started to follow her, going ahead it spun around, making Krystal stop and run the other way, but she was trapped due to the kankerlat was right behind her(not to mention the block too.)

 _"Krystal?! Are you okay?!"_ Aelita's voice asked.

"Aelita! At last! This isn't exactly where I was expecting you, but I'm happy to hear your voice!" Krystal said, ducking as the mantis shot it's laser, hitting and destroying the kankerlat.

The mantis started to shoot at Krystal, who made a shield with her freeze balls, each time the mantis kept shooting, she kept going back, making her hit a gigantic sword. She turned around and gasped, "William!" She barely managed to dodge the mantis' attack, making her fall to the ground as the sword was being picked up by William's smoke-ish telekinesis.

"Aelita, I need your help! XANA sent William here!" Krystal exclaimed, throwing freeze balls at William, which sadly missed him, but did lead him off course.

 _"We're coming now Krystal!"_ Aelita assured, as Krystal nodded. Seeing a block and mantis blocking her way, she got out a couple of freeze balls and tried shooting at it, unfortunately, Krystal missed once again. _What is with my aim today?_ Krystal thought to herself.

William smirked, seeing Krystal's bad aim as a weakness, but got hit by two fans, making him snarl at where it was coming from.

"Nice one Yumi." Aelita complimented.

"Thanks." Yumi thanked.

"Hey, you guys ready for the tall dark bad guy?" Odd teased. Though, they were a bit stuck due to Krystal was in a taller platform and she was too far for them to jump.

"Jeremy, there's no way we can get to her without transportation." Yumi said, looking up at the sky.

 _"Okay, I'm sending in vehicles right now."_

Yumi got on her overwing, while Aelita had her wings and the two started to chase after William, while Odd was getting the two kankerlats that just appeared from behind the rocks.

Aelita flew to Krystal as Yumi was distracting William and Odd followed William and Yumi. Suddenly, their vehicles started to disappear and Yumi asked, "Jeremy? What's wrong?"

There was no response, making them worried as Odd said, "Looks like we're on our own." William, being on the mantis, chased the two until Yumi's fans hit the mantis, making him fall.

But William turned into smoke, going behind Yumi and said, " **Looks like it's game over for you, Yumi! The ice princess will be XANA's!"**

But Yumi threw the fans before he hit her, and she responded, "Krystal won't ever be XANA's! Game over for you too!" William looked in confusion as he turned around and saw two fans hit him and de-virtualized him.

...

Krystal looked up at Aelita and shouted, "Hurry! Go to the tower!"

Aelita nodded at that and rushed to the tower, deactivating it.

 _"Return to the past.. now!"_

Soon, a white light engulfed them all, making it yesterday once again.

* * *

 **(At the concert.)**

There was a knock on the door, Aelita said, "Come in."

Jeremy popped his head through the door and smiled. "I-huh.. wanted to see how you were doing Aelita?" Jeremy asked, smiling shyly as he entered the room.

"Well I don't have stage fright anymore, and I guess it's because I've been here, if you know what I mean." Aelita joked, but then there was an awkward silence between the two.

"H-have you seen Krystal? I kinda wanted to apologize for the incident..." Jeremy asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"I'm pretty sure she forgives you now, even if she doesn't, I'll talk to her, but I'm really sorry for blowing up on you like that." Aelita apologized.

"No it was my fault.. I got so caught up in work that I didn't know you needed me.." Jeremy started to ponder on what he just said.

...

 _"Everyone! Put em' together for a new Dj, Aelita Stones!"_

The announcer announced, everyone was dancing and cheering, but no one noticed that Krystal wasn't at the scene, she decided to stay in the dorm due to the incident of seeing Aelita unconscious.

* * *

 **(Aelita and Krystal's dorm.)**

The blonde haired female was typing through the computer looking for a good happy movie, when a message suddenly popped up on her computer.

 _Unknown:_ Hello Ice Princess.

Krystal looked in confusion, debating on whether to reply. Hesitantly, she replied.

 _Krystal:_ Hello? May I ask who this is?

After a couple of seconds she got a reply from the anonymous person, it read:

 _Unknown:_ You know me as XANA.

Krystal looked in surprise, but thought that someone was probably just pranking her.

 _Krystal:_ Okay, whoever this is, cut it out! I don't have time for a prank.

She angrily typed, sending the message, once again it only took a matter of seconds for the person to reply.

 _Unknown:_ I assure you, Ice Princess, that this is no prank.

She skeptically looked at the laptop and sighed, nobody else in the school knew about XANA, and she didn't know anyone outside of Kadic Academy.

 _Krystal:_ Okay, let's say you are XANA, what do you need?

The next message took her by surprise when she read it.

 _Unknown:_ Let's make a deal, I'll give back William in exchange for you.

* * *

 **Author's note: CLIFF HANGER! Woo-hoo, I'm so happy I finally managed to finish this chapter! I'm not promising the next chapter will be as long, this is my LONGEST chapter ever!**

 **Anyways, sadly, the end is coming near, but once again, I MAY make a sequel to this, depends if I have the idea to do so, anyways...**

 **Enjoy! ^_^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: Another chapter is finished! I just wanted to thank all my reviewers, followers and favoritors for all the support! It's really motivated me to keep writing!**

 **Enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

 **(Noone's P.O.V)**

 _Unknown:_ Let's make a deal, I'll give back William in exchange for you.

Krystal stared at the screen in shock, she pondered on what to send next.

 _Krystal:_ What do you mean?

Once again, it only took a matter of seconds until 'XANA' replied.

 _Unknown:_ Perhaps I shall explain, if you come to Lyoko tomorrow and let me erase your memory, I will let William go back to the care of your friends. It's your choice.

 _Why does XANA want to erase my memory so badly?_ Krystal asked as she thought to herself, she was about to type in 'no deal' but XANA was quicker and sent another message saying:

 _Unknown:_ Think about it.

Krystal re-read about the message, she backspaced her answer and was about to type in something else, but her laptop started to freeze.

"No, no, no, not now." Krystal mumbled, trying to stop her computer from bugging up.

"Should I go..?" She questioned herself, as she closed her laptop, deciding XANA probably put a bug in her computer, making it freeze. The dorm room's doorknob started to turn and Krystal turned to face the door, Aelita came in the door, smiling.

"How was it?" Krystal asked as she hugged Aelita.

"It was awesome! Everyone loved it!" Aelita responded smiling proudly.

"I'm so happy you had fun! And also, really sorry I didn't come!" Krystal apologized.

Aelita smiled reassuringly, "That's alright! I understand it must be traumatizing for you to see me unconscious like that."

Krystal shrugged and said, "Yea, but I feel pretty stupid, I mean, I should be use to getting attacked by now."

The two girls laughed it out as Aelita changed into pajamas.

"Hey Aelita?" Krystal asked as the two girls got in their beds, "On a scale from 1 to 10, how bad do you want William to come back here."

Aelita shifted so she was facing Krystal, "A 10! William's parents will definitely figure out something's not right, and they may call the police and everything! It was cause so much trouble! Why do you ask?"

Krystal shook her head smiling, "N-no reason! I just um.. was curious." Aelita made an 'o' shape with her mouth, then turned her back and fell asleep. Although, Krystal couldn't sleep, she was still thinking about XANA's offer.

 _If I was missing, it wouldn't be AS bad, Odd could just say that I went back home or something... But William has to return..,_ Krystal thought to herself, turning to Aelita, seeing her fast asleep she got up and grabbed her laptop.

Opening it, she clicked onto the message board, she typed:

 _Krystal:_ XANA, are you still there?

It took longer, but still no reply, she sighed thinking XANA may have left the message room. She was about to put her laptop when it started to beep, indicating that someone had replied to her message.

 _Unknown:_ I am, do you need something Ice Princess?

She sighed in relief, getting back on her bed and replying:

 _Krystal:_ I thought about the offer, my answer is, yes, I'll be there around 6:30.

6:30 was dinner time, knowing her friends, they would hopefully be too hungry to notice Krystal. Krystal started thinking of backup excuses incase they asked where she was.

 _Unknown:_ Very well then, see you then, Ice Princess.

She shut off her laptop, sighing at her decision. _I already said yes, there's no turning back now,_ Krystal thought to herself, getting out of the dorm room and rushing to the bathroom. Looking herself in the mirror, she started to wonder if her decision was the best.

 _Will I ever remember the fun times I had with my friends?_ Krystal thought. She walked out of the bathroom, and started going outside.

 _I remember those dreams.. Should I tell Aelita them?_ Krystal once again thought to herself. She sat on one of the stairs of the outside of the dorm.

"Idiot, idiot, idiot, you won't remember anything, no point in telling them.." Krystal mumbled, fiddling with her hands.

"Hey what are you doing up?" A familiar voice said behind Krystal, scaring her, she turned around to see Clone William.

"O-oh William, you scared me!" She whispered, not wanting to wake up anyone.

"Sorry.." William apologized, awkwardly rubbing the back of his head.

Deciding she needed to tell someone, what better than to tell a mindless clone? She looked up at Clone William and said, "I'm going to get real William back for you."

William stared at her in confusion, but before he could ask, Krystal walked back into the girls' dorm, leaving him there dumbfounded. Walking quietly back into her dorm, she smiled at herself.

"Finally.. I'll be able to help you guys.." Krystal mumbled, taking her shoes off and climbing in bed. She closed her eyes, thinking in her mind, _I wonder if they'll miss me.._

* * *

 **(Next Morning)**

"Krystal! You were doing good the last few nights! But you've gotta get up this time!" Aelita said, shaking Krystal's bed, although Krystal wouldn't budge.

"In the name of Krystal Kwon, I say let her sleep!" Krystal mumbled, turning her back to Aelita and Aelita rolled her eyes at Krystal's statement.

"In the name of Aelita Stones, I say GET UP!" Aelita raised her voice at 'get up' and pulled Krystal's covers off of her.

"Alright, alright!" Krystal whined, getting up and rubbing her eyes, realizing it was _the_ day. _Man, I'm going to miss these fun times,_ Krystal thought. Putting on her clothes, her and Aelita rushed to their first class.

...

"Miss Stones and Miss Kwon, you both are late, please don't do this again." Their teacher scolded and the two girls apologized.

...

Aelita and Krystal sat next to their friends in the cafeteria.

"So how are you guys?" Yumi asked, walking up to her group of friends.

"Good." Ulrich responded.

"I'm so mad! I finished all my food, and I'm still hungry!" Odd complained, looking at Krystal's tray and tried grabbing it, Yumi slapped Odd's hand and glared at him.

"What? She's not gonna eat it! Right Krystal?" Odd asked, looking at Krystal, who was spacing out.

"Earth to Krystal!" Ulrich said, waving his hands infront of Krystal, bringing her back to reality, she looked at Ulrich with a curious look.

"Are you gonna eat your food?" Odd asked, pointing to the full tray, she shrugged and shook her head, he smiled and grabbed the tray, but once again, Yumi slapped Odd's hand making Odd look annoyed.

"Ow! She said she didn't want it!" Odd whined.

"Yea, but you shouldn't take other people's food, period." Yumi scolded then turned to Krystal, "And YOU, should be eating!"

Krystal still looked as though she wasn't in reality, making Aelita worry and asked, "Krystal.. are you alright?"

Hearing her name, Krystal quickly turned her head to Aelita and said way too fast, "Oh! Me? Y-yea I'm fine!" The warriors looked at her, a bit skeptically.

Krystal sighed, thinking of the best excuse, "I-I'm sorry.. I'm just really tired."

Everyone nodded and went back to eating, but Aelita didn't buy the excuse for one second.

...

"Krystal..?" Aelita tapped her friend's shoulder, making Krystal turn to her, "Is there something going on? You've just been acting distant lately.."

Krystal slightly looked in fear, but shook it off and exclaimed, "No! I'm fine, really! I-I just am feeling troubled right now.. B-because of the math test!" Aelita sighed in relief hearing this.

"Oh okay, " Aelita sighed, buying the excuse, "But remember, if you ever need my help when it comes to tutoring, let me know!" Krystal smiled and nodded as she waved Aelita goodbye.

Her phone vibrated, meaning that she had just received a message.

 _Unknown:_ Don't forget you're meeting me in Lyoko at 6:30.

She sighed, not bothering to even reply back.

Odd walked up to her, waving and greeting, "Yo, Ice princess!"

Krystal looked up from her phone, seeing Odd, she smiled and waved as he walked up to her. "Hey, is anything going on? You seem kinda down today.." Odd asked, rubbing the back of his head. Krystal smiled shyly, nodding.

"I'm really sorry for making you worry... I'm just a bit stressed right now.." Krystal tried her best to explain, "Hey.. on a scale from 1-10... how bad would you need William back?"

Odd looked at her confused before replying, "Well.. It would be nice for him to be back, so I'd give it a 9, because it will be another love triangle if William came back and Ulrich would be mad at him for flirting with Yumi.. Why do ya ask?"

"O-oh! N-no reason... by the way.. I won't be here for dinner... so if anyone asks.. tell them I'm out.." Krystal ordered, trying to come up with a good lie.

Odd narrowed his eyes, but then gave a thumbs up, buying the lie and saying, "Gotcha! See you later!"

 _You may see me someday, but I probably won't remember you..,_ Krystal thought, sighing at her blonde haired friend as he gleefully walked to his next class. Krystal ran to her P.E class, but she ran into Clone William who smiled at her.

"Woah! Slow your role Speedy-Gonzales!" He chuckled and she smiled at him. He helped her off the ground, then stared at her seriously.

"Krystal.." William narrowing his eyes, "What did you mean last night?"

Krystal blushed, remembering what she had said to him last night, "I-Um.. was a bit tired.. I didn't know what I was saying.. I'm sorry.."

He shrugged, smiling and walking past her, she sighed at her excuse, _atleast it wasn't a lie, I was really tired..,_ Krystal thought.

* * *

 **(Dinner time 6:00)**

"I'm sorry I can't come to dinner tonight, Aelita." Krystal said, grabbing her diary. Aelita looked at her friend and smiled, "Don't worry! Have fun studying with Stella(OC)!"

"Thanks!" Krystal thanked, Aelita nodded, walking out of the bedroom and down to the cafeteria.

Krystal sighed, looking herself in the mirror and frowning, "You already said yes.. you made a decision and now you're going to have to deal with the consequences." Nodding to herself, she left the room and started to walk to the forest.

* * *

 **(Cafeteria)**

The Lyoko Warriors(except Yumi) were sitting at the table.

"Hey Aelita, where's Krystal?" Ulrich asked, stuffing his mouth with food.

"She's out-" Odd started but Aelita finished, "-She's studying with Stella."

Odd and Aelita looked at eachother funny. "She told me she's studying with Stella." Aelita told, crossing her arms and Odd said, "She told me she was out, she probably meant out studying with Stella." They all nodded and continue to eat their food.

* * *

 **(Factory)**

Pressing the Elevator door, Krystal was now in the control room (where Jeremy virtualizes them.). "O-okay.. now how do I virtualize myself..?" Krystal asked herself, walking up to the keyboard, she sighed.

"I guess I never thought about having to virtualize myself.. great going genius.." She scolded herself.

"Great.. now I'll have to ask XANA for his help.. UGH!" Krystal groaned before pulling her phone, sighing as she unlocked it and went into the message room.

 _Krystal:_ XANA, I need your help...

She hesitantly pressed send, waiting anxiously for a reply, though, it only took a matter of sentences before she got a response.

 _Unknown:_ Yes?

 _Krystal:_ I don't know how to work the scanner..

Once again, she hesitantly pressed send, and once again, she got a reply:

 _Unknown:_ I will help you, tell me when you are in the scanner, and I shall do the rest.

Sighing in relief, she got to the scanner room and messaged that she was in. Krystal yelped in surprise when the scanner doors closed and she was being virtualized into Lyoko.

* * *

 **(Lyoko)**

Landing flat on her feet, she recognized that she was in the Ice Sector, not knowing where to go, she stood there in hopes that XANA would find her.

* * *

 **(Cafeteria)**

Aelita looked around and saw a familiar brunette haired girl sitting and eating at a table.

"Hey guys.. isn't that Stella?" Aelita asked, gesturing over to the table that's a row in front of them.

"Yea, it is! Isn't Krystal suppose to be studying with her?" Odd asked, seeing Krystal no where in sight. They all had the same idea, to go ask where Krystal was, so they all got up and went to Stella.

"Hey Stella.." Odd said, smiling as she brunette with glasses looked up at the group of friends.

"Oh hey you guys.., " Stella greeted, not knowing their names, "What do you need?"

"Um.. aren't you suppose to be with Krystal..?" Aelita asked, looking skeptically at Stella, but Stella shook her head, giving Aelita a questioning look.

"She said she was studying with you." Ulrich explained, and Stella raised her eyebrow.

"Um no, we barely even know eachother, all I said was hi to her.." Stella told, before walking away from them.

"Okay... but where's Krystal then?" Odd asked and they all shrugged, Aelita was also starting to panic.

"What if XANA did this?" Aelita asked, and they all sighed, going to Jeremy's laptop.

"Nope, no activated towers on Lyoko... although.." Jeremy typed more codes, "There is a person in Lyoko!" The warriors looked at Jeremy in shock, before leaving the cafeteria and headed outside.

"Hey guys!" William greeted, waving at him.

"William! Have you seen Krystal?" Aelita asked, running up to him.

"Nope, " William shook his head, "But she said something really weird to me last night-"

"What'd she say?!" They all yelled/asked, making him back away slightly.

"Well, it was something like 'getting the real William back for me.' I don't know what it meant though.." William said, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

"I-it's a secret-huh-code! We made.. that mean she's um.. going to g-give you something...!" Aelita stuttered, sheepishly smiling. He shrugged, buying the excuse and walked along to the cafeteria.

* * *

 **(In Lyoko.)**

"It's been 5 minutes already..." Krystal muttered, "Where is he-"

 **"-I'm right here Ice Princess."** A person said, as she whipped her head around to see the figure. Krystal narrowed her eyes at him, he looked all too familiar to the blonde princess.

 **"Oh come on, you don't remember me?"** The person grinned, Krystal then gasped, realizing who it was.. XANA.

"X-XA-XANA.?" She quietly asked, he widened his grin, nodding his head. She avoided his gaze, not really wanting to look in his eyes.

 **"Are you ready?"** He straightforwardly asked, and Krystal nodded as he grabbed her hand, gently tugging Krystal with him.

 **"Manta."** He called as a flying manta flew up from the digital sea (which they were near.) and went closer to them. XANA brought Krystal up to the manta, but she backed away making him giver her a questioning look.

"I'd rather not fly on it, I'll just follow you." Krystal uncomfortably put her hands behind her back, he nodded, going on top of the manta and she waved her hand infront of her belt, making her wings appear and the two flew off to the destination.

* * *

 **(In the factory.)**

The teens were running towards the factory. "Ulrich, did you call Yumi?" Jeremy asked and Ulrich nodded in response.

"She said she's on her way." Ulrich confirmed, and Jeremy nodded as they ran up to the elevator.

"I don't get why Krystal would've lied to us though... it doesn't make sense.." Aelita pondered, feeling slightly sad at Krystal's betrayal.

"I don't know either, but knowing her, she'll probably have a good reason." Odd said, smiling and Ulrich rolled his eyes.

"Odd, the only reason why you're defending her is because you like her." Ulrich pointed out and Odd stuck his tongue at him. When the elevator went to the floor, Jeremy ran to his computer to check on Lyoko.

"Guys.." Jeremy called, typing some codes into the computer.

"Krystal's not alone.." He started and the others looked at him confused.

"She's with.. XANA himself.." He finished and they all looked at him surprisingly.

Odd yelled, "What?! XANA himself?!"

"He better not hurt Krystal, I'll totally kick his butt!" Odd said, punching his fists in the air and they all sweatdropped. The elevator doors opened to reveal Yumi.

"So what's the 911 emergency?" Yumi asked, walking up to the warriors.

"XANA somehow has a body, and must be communicating with Krystal." Jeremy explained, making Yumi raise her eyebrows.

"W-what..?" Yumi stuttered/asked.

"I know, I know, you guys have to hurry to the scanners!" Jeremy ordered and they all nodded, rushing to the scanner room.

* * *

 **(In Lyoko)**

The two had stopped infront of a cave, as XANA walked towards it, Krystal did too until they hit a dead end. He then phased through the wall of the dead end, making Krystal stare suspiciously. Shrugging, she followed him and gasped.

It was a completely different world, there was a waterfall and a circular moat around a tower that was made of ice, Krystal stared in amazement at the beautiful scene.

XANA turned around to her, smiling and asking **"Do you approve of it? I made it just for _you_." **

She nodded in awe, he then walked up to her and kneeled down, holding her hand and saying, **"I do hope that you forgive me, keeping you trapped in a tiny room was a bit harsh, I only wanted to make you happy."**

Krystal stared at XANA in shock. _He's apologizing.. for me..?_ Krystal thought, before looking down at him and slightly smiling.

"I-it's okay..." She stuttered, blushing slightly and he smiled at her reaction.

"And now, " He clapped his hands as he stood up, "It is time."

Krystal nodded, seeing a scyphozoa come from right behind him, she heavily sighed, nodding and walking up to it. She sharply stopped and turned to XANA, asking, "You promise to give William back if I do this?"

He nodded and she sighed turning back to the gigantic jelly-fish.

* * *

 **(With the Lyoko Warriors)**

 _"Guys! There's a scyphozoa where Krystal is! She's in the north-north west area, apparently in a cave, hurry!"_

"We know! We're on it Jeremy!" Yumi said as the trio got their vehicles and started to head their way.

* * *

 **(In the cave)**

XANA turned around and sneered, Krystal, noticing this, asked, "What's wrong?"

He turned to her, seeing she was not in the scyphozoa's arms, he bowed saying, "Dear Ice Princess, I must unfortunately leave, please continue and I will have William back in your friends' care."

She slowly nodded, as he somehow turned into red/black smoke and disappeared, she sighed and continued to walk to the scyphozoa. It gently lifted her up and started to suck her memory out.

* * *

 **(Lyoko Warriors)**

 _"Guys! The scyphozoa caught Krystal! You have two minutes before her memory is fully zapped! And worse, William is coming you guys' way! Watch out!"_

"Thanks for the update Einstein." Odd thanked as they ran towards an icy cave.

"So.. where's William?" Ulrich asked, looking out as he got his sword out but the others shrugged. Suddenly, smoke came from behind Ulrich and de-virtualized him.

"Ulrich!" Yumi shouted, seeing William smirking at them, she got out her fans and they started to fight.

"Come on Aelita!" Odd said, as the two were fighting, Aelita and Odd sneaked away only to see a dead end.

"What? How is that even possible?" Odd asked, leaning on the wall before he phased through it, making Aelita laugh.

"Apparently, that's how. Look! She's over there!" Aelita shouted, pointing to Krystal, Odd ran to the scyphozoa and shot two arrows, releasing Krystal and exploding. Krystal was on the floor until she looked up and saw her two friends, "W-what?.."

Realizing what happened, she scrambled to her feet and ran to them, saying, "No, no, no! This wasn't suppose to happen! William could've been saved!"

"What?!" They both asked, looking at Krystal weirdly. Krystal sighed, seeing the deal was already broken.

"XANA and I made a deal, if he erased my memory, you guys would get William back.." Krystal explained, and they crossed their arms at her. Suddenly, William came in through the wall and glared at Krystal, pointing his sword at her.

 **"You traitor!"** He shouted, making her slightly shiver in fear.

"Krystal how could you? I can't believe you would lie to us like that!" Aelita furiously asked Krystal, she opened her mouth to explain, but William de-virtualized Aelita with the hit of the energy from his sword.

"I just wanted to help you guys.." She whispered, but she noticed William was running straight towards her with his sword.

"Don't worry Ice Princess! I got ya covered!" Odd said, grinning as he ran over to Krystal's sighed.

"N-no! Just let him de-virtualize me Odd! Please!" She shouted, as William swung his sword at her, making he de-virtualize also.

* * *

 **(In the factory)**

"Okay young lady, you've got ALOT of explaining to do!" Yumi commanded, crossing her arms as the rest of the warriors surrounded her as if she were a little child who got in trouble.

"Okay, okay, I know.. Last night, XANA made a deal with me, if he erased my memory, then you guys get William back." Krystal explained, putting her head down slightly.

"So is that why you asked me that question last night..?" Aelita asked, turning to Krystal who nodded in response. They all sighed at Krystal.

"Krystal, we may want William back, but not for the cost of losing you! You're our friend! We can always find another way to get William back!" Aelita assured as the others nodded in agreement.

"I know it's just.. we're so close to defeating XANA, and since you guys are all busy trying to figure out a way to defeat him, I feel more like a burden." Krystal admitted, sheepishly smiling.

"You're not a burden, you're actually a really great help, now that XANA is trying to kidnap you, it gives Aelita more time to try and help me with getting William back!" Jeremy explained, smiling but Krystal only frowned, "That doesn't make me feel better at all!"

He shrugged and Krystal rolled her eyes smiling.

"So, no more lying! We're too close to the end to start distrusting eachother now!" Odd said, hugging Krystal who nodded,

"Got it, I promise, no more lies!" Krystal said, and they all smiled at their fellow warrior.

* * *

 **Author's note: Okay, I know the ending of this chapter was a little choppy, but that's because I'm trying to really focus on the end of this story! Sadly there's only going to be a couple-few more chapters before it ends.**

 **I hope you all enjoy! ^-^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: On with the 9th chapter~~!**

 **Enjoy! ^-^**

* * *

 **(Noone's P.O.V)**

It was a beautiful Sunday morning, the sun was shining brightly, birds were happily chirping, and leaves blooming into full grown flowers. It was spring break for the Lyoko Warriors, who were walking down the path to be picked up by their parents.

"So what did XANA look like?" Aelita asked, carrying her suitcase as the rest of the warriors were(except Krystal).

"I don't really remember now... it was all so fuzzy.. though, he did kind of remind me of William." Krystal replied, sighing as she looked up at the sky, "This is all so much, I don't even know why XANA wants me so bad.."

"I'm just sorta worried for you, I mean, we all are gonna be leaving for spring break and you're gonna be here all alone." Odd pointed out, Krystal raised one of her eyebrows.

"You know I can take care of myself, I'm not THAT vulnerable." Krystal started, "Besides, Yumi won't be far away from here anyways."

He shrugged in defeat making her smile in victory.

"Odd does make a point though, I mean, what if XANA does attack?" Aelita asked worriedly.

Krystal crossed her arms saying, "Come on guys, I think I can take care of myself, and besides like I said, Yumi won't be far away."

Yumi winked, putting her thumbs up and reassuring, "Don't worry, Krystal will be A-Okay!"

Aelita sighed, still not fully convinced of their reassurance. Krystal pointed to a car asking, "Hey Ulrich, isn't that your dad over there?"

Ulrich sighed saying, "Well.. the show must go on.."

"May the force be with you!" Odd joked, high-fiving his brunette friend as he started to walk towards his dad and all the warriors waved Ulrich goodbye. Suddenly, another car pulled up making Aelita sigh and turn to her blonde friend, "Krystal are you sur-

"Relax Aelita! I'll have Kimi(her stuffed bear) and Kiwi for company!" Krystal smiled, making Aelita smile and wave as she walked with Jeremy towards his dad. Another called pulled up too, making Odd turn to Krystal.

"Again, don't feed cheese to Kiwi, it gives him gas and that's way more powerful than your freeze balls." Odd joked, making Krystal giggle as she waved Odd goodbye, leaving just Yumi and Krystal.

"I'd better go, I promised my mom I'd clean up." Yumi informed and Krystal nodded.

"No worries! See ya Yumi!" Krystal waved, but Yumi stopped and asked, "Krystal, are you sure you don't want to spend the holidays with us? I'll call my parents and tell the-"

"No thank you, I'd just be in the way, _and besides I could use some time alone_.." Krystal explained, mumbling the last part to herself, Yumi nodded waving goodbye to her blonde haired friend and walking away.

* * *

Krystal smiled, seeing her friend walk away and walked towards the girls' dorms. She walked into the building and into her room, smiling as she saw Kiwi was asleep. She sat on her bed, grabbing her stuffed bear and smiling at it.

"XANA, why.. why do you want to kidnap me so badly?" She mumbled, looking at her stuffed bear, having a flash-back.

 **~~~~ _Flashback~~~~_**

 _"N-no! Let me out!" A young Krystal cried, banging on the door. She was trapped in the little room, with nothing but a little light on top of a desk, next to a bed._

 _"Where am I?! Someone help me please!" She cried, not realizing that there was a mysterious glowing box from behind her. She turned around skeptically, slowly approaching the box._

 _"What.. is this?" She mumbled, slowing opening the box as it stopped glowing to reveal a stuffed panda bear, which made the young Krystal widen her eyes at the sight._

 _"It's so cute!" She sang/said, quickly changing her attitude as she took it out of the box._

 ** _"Does this make you happy?"_** _A mysterious voice asked, making young Krystal jump and turn around, looking side to side to see if anyone was in the room. Seeing no one, she sighed thinking it was her imagination._

 _"I'll call you...," Young Krystal pondered on what she should call the stuffed bear, "How about... Mr. Fluffy? No.. too cliché... Harajuku..? Still too cliché.. Oh, oh! Kimi! That's always my favorite name!"_

 _Young Krystal smiled and giggled at the stuffed bear, happy that she had a new friend to hang around with. Unknown to her, from the very shadows of the bedroom (even though it was not that big) someone was also grinning at the sight of the girl._

 ** _~~~~End Of Flashback~~~~_**

Krystal snapped out of her thoughts as she saw Kiwi had awaken and started to whine at her.

"Sorry Kiwi," Krystal looked down at the dog, "Looks like it's lunch time for you."

She hopped off her bed, and headed towards the cabinet where Odd had told her to keep all of Kiwi's supplies.

"Alrighty then..." She took out the bag and poured some food in Kiwi's food bowl, "There you go.. eat up." As the dog ran up to it's food bowl, Krystal smiled seeing it eat. She then went back on her bed and started to read a math book.

"Sometimes, I wonder if I can become smarter than Jeremy if I try.." She mumbled to herself, reading through the math book. Suddenly, Aelita's desktop had started to beep, indicating that there was a message.

Looking up curiously, Krystal slowly walked towards it, seeing it was.. Aelita's father.

"Ae-Aelita's father?" Krystal mumbled to herself, she typed in the message:

 _Aelita:_ Sorry, this is Krystal, Aelita's friend, she isn't available at the moment right now.

She walked back to her bed, until it started to beep again, meaning Aelita's father had replied.

 _Franz Hopper:_ That's alright, I need one of the Lyoko Warriors to come to Lyoko, I have an important code that can help them return their friend, William, to normal.

Krystal read the message twice, she thought for a moment, _well, they're all out for spring break, maybe I can go.. I can protect myself..,_ Krystal thought, smiling. She then typed:

 _Aelita:_ Everyone's out of town, but I'll be willing to go and retrieve the code for them.

 _Franz Hopper:_ Excellent! I shall be waiting for you in the simulation bubble in Lyoko and don't worry about the coordinates, I can set them.

 _Aelita:_ Alright, see you later!

Krystal scolded herself for typing in something so childish, but shook it off. _I should probably contact Yumi... Nah! I'll be alright, I'll be in a simulation bubble anyways..,_ Krystal told herself. She headed out of them room and towards the factory.

 _ **~~~~At the Factory~~~~**_

Pressing the elevator button, she entered the room where Jeremy would normally sit, and saw the message that read: _There isn't much time._

"Shoot I have to hurry!" Krystal mumbled, seeing that there was a timer on the scanner to go off. She entered the scanner, suddenly having second thoughts of going to Lyoko by herself.

"No turning back now.." She muttered as the scanner door closed.

 _ **~~~~In Lyoko~~~~**_

She then virtualized into Lyoko, looking around, she saw a huge glowing bubble.

"That must be the simulation bubble.." Krystal told herself, running up to the bubble and slowing entering through. When she entered she tripped, but saw the ground, which was covered in snow.

"Wow! This is so amazing!" She stared at the place in awe, there was a huge cottage not far from where she was. Walking up to the house, she slowly knocked on the door, hearing no answer she came in.

"I-I wonder if this is breaking and entering..." Krystal thought, hesitantly coming in. She turned to see an old man playing the piano.

"Mr. H-hopper, sir...?" Krystal asked, slowly walking to the man, he stopped playing the piano and turned around.

"Krystal! It's so good to see you!" He exclaimed, though, he wasn't smiling, he still had the same face making Krystal shift uncomfortably.

"H-hello Mr. Hopper.." She quietly greeted.

"I'm positive your interested in le-" He started, but she cut off, "I'm here for the code, do you have it-"

"Learning about your parents." He finished, making her Krystal stare in shock.

"Y-you know about my.. parents?" Krystal asked, her eyes lighting up, smiling as he nodded.

"Your father and I were good partners, he was a loyal friend." Franz said, thinking of the good times him and Krystal's father had.

"Why don't you have a seat? I'll answer any questions I can about your family, as much as I can remember." He told her as she nodded, eagerly finding a seat, and worse, completely forgetting about her main mission.

 ** _~~~~With Yumi~~~~_**

"Come on Krystal pick up!" Yumi mumbled, dialing her friend's number once again. She sighed as it went straight to her voicemail.

"I know! I'll call Aelita!" Yumi thought, dialing Aelita's number, who picked up.

 _"Hello? Yumi?"_ Aelita's voice asked.

"Aelita, can you reach Krystal? I can't get to her at all, she won't pick up her phone."

 _"I'm pretty sure her phone battery ran out, but could you go check out the dorm just in case..?"_

"I'm on my way, oh! Make sure to inform the others too."

 _"Okay."_

With that, they both hung up, Yumi rushed out of the house and ran towards Kadic Academy. Opening the door of the girls' dorm, she rushed to Krystal and Aelita's dorm. Knocking on it, she twisted the knob opening the door to see the room empty.

"Krystal?" She called as she looked on Aelita's computer.

"I shall be waiting for you in the simulation bubble in Lyoko-what? Oh no! Krystal!" Yumi sighed in frustration, already knowing where Krystal was.

 _ **~~~~In Lyoko~~~~**_

"Unfortunately, your father and mother are both dead, I'm very sorry to bring you the bad news." Franz said, seeing Krystal's sad face.

"That's okay.. so you mean.. they had no chance of survival..?" Krystal asked, looking at him with a doubtful expression.

"Sadly no, they both were killed in the factory while you were in Lyoko." He explained, making her sigh sadly. _Something's off... I just know this isn't right..,_ Krystal thought, but shook it off wanting to know more information.

"So, you made XANA?" Krystal asked, looking back up at him.

"A-Ah, yes! Your father helped me program XANA while I was busy making the finishing touches on Lyoko." He responded.

"So, how have you been?" Franz asked, making her look slightly skeptical, _shouldn't he be asking how Aelita's been? I mean, he is her father after all..,_ Krystal thought before replying, "Great! Aelita's really good at adapting to life on earth."

"Who?" He asked, making her look in surprise.

"Your daug-" She began, but Franz cut off.

"Ah yes! Sorry, my memory's a little loopy today." Franz finished, she glared at him as he slightly glared back, making her turn away and sigh.

"Is something wrong, Krystal?" He asked the blonde girl who crossed her arms.

"Mr. Hopper, with all due respect, can I retrieve the code now?" She asked, thinking the most polite way to ask.

"O-of course.. I just wanted you to know about your parents, did you know your mother was such a great cook?" Franz stuttered at the first part. She thought for a minute, smiling as she thought of something.

"You know, this place is absolutely perfect! Except, there's just one thing missing.." Krystal said, and Franz looked at her confused.

"And what would that be?" He asked, as she smirked replying, "My mother and father."

He turned to her and tried to come up with an excuse, "But.. you remember, Krystal... you're parents are dead.."

Krystal smirked victoriously, already figuring out that it was a trap and that wasn't the real Franz Hopper.

"Yes I know, " She softly said, getting up from the chair, "But I want to see them again more than anything, and if you came here to really just talk about my parents you would've created them in the simulation bubble.. That is... if you're really Mr. Hopper.."

She started to back away from the man and towards the door. "Krystal!" Franz called, as Krystal put her hand up in defense shouting, "Stay away from me XANA! I'm not falling for another trap!"

She opened the exit door, only to see William outside the door, who grabbed her arm forcing her back in as he menacingly said, **"Hello, Ice Princess."** Her eyes widen in fear as she realized she was far too deep in the trap.

 _ **~~~~In the Factory~~~~**_

"Something's fishy." Aelita said, as the elevator door opened.

"But what if that really was Franz Hopper?" Yumi asked, shrugging her shoulders as Aelita turned to her.

"If that was really daddy, he would've contacted me, not Krystal." Aelita responded, and Yumi nodded at the reason.

"Both of you head to the scanners, I'll virtualize you in." Jeremy ordered and the two girls nodded, heading straight towards the scanners and entering them.

"Scanner, Yumi, scanner, Aelita."

"Virtualization."

 _ **~~~~In Lyoko~~~~**_

As the two landed into the Ice Sector, Yumi pointed, "Look a simulation bubble! Maybe she's inside there!"

Aelita nodded saying to Jeremy, "Jeremy we found a simulation bubble! Krystal might be there."

 _"Okay, be careful! There are four crabs coming your way."_

 _~~~~ **In The Bubble~~~~**_

Krystal was struggling out of William's iron grip.

 **"Better give up Ice Princess, you'll be mine forever."** He said, victoriously smirking.

"I don't understand what you want from me!" She shouted, looking around for any materials to help her get out of William's grip. William watched in amusement as Krystal tried to wiggle out of his grip.

 **"Simple, I want _you_." ** He replied, looking down at the young girl who managed to pry herself out of his grip. He growled seeing her run out of the door.

 **"What are you waiting for?! Go after her!"** He commanded Franz(the fake one) who nodded and ran after her.

Krystal was running out of the house and toward a snowy mountain as she saw that William and Franz weren't far behind her. She tripped on the snow, making Franz become dangerously close to her as she quickly got up and started to run again. After about a few more seconds, Franz(with his super-human powers) leaped over her, making her stop quickly. She turned to see William walking closer to her as he was grinning evilly.

 **"This globe is impossible to escape, consider this your new _prison._ " **He said, as both Franz and him were cornering her. As she backed up, she finally hit the globe's field, making him grin wider.

Gathering an idea she smiled saying, "Your right William, it _would_ be impossible to escape, " Krystal turned to the invisible field, touching it, "But as you said, I am the Ice Princess, therefore I must do what I was born to do."

William looked at her in confusion, when Krystal touched the field it started to turn into ice.

 **"No!"** He shouted, realizing what she was trying to do, but it was too late once the ice broke, destroying the field. Once the field was destroyed, she looked around seeing she was back in Lyoko. Turning around she saw William and a block next to him.

 **"Doesn't matter, "** William spawned his sword with smoke, **"You're still XANA's no matter what, Ice Princess."**

She glared at him getting out her freeze ball, and saying, "That's what you think!" Krystal threw it at him, and it successfully hit his legs, freezing his legs in place and preventing him from moving. Krystal took no time in leaving, only to see her friends fighting off a couple of crabs.

"Yumi, Aelita!" Krystal called out, as the two friends saw her, they smiled.

"Krystal!" They shouted back, but Yumi got hit by a grab while trying to run to Krystal.

 _"Yumi! That's 20 life points! Oh, and the boys are being virtualized now."_

Krystal shouted Yumi's name and was about to run up to her when an arm snaked around her neck, dragging her away from her friends.

"Aelita, Yumi! Help!" Krystal shouted. Aelita turned her head towards Krystal, who was being dragged away by William, she tried her best to fight the crab off, but it was too persistent.

"William please let me go!" Krystal pleaded, struggling out of his grip.

William only darkly chuckled, teasing, " **Now, why would I ever let _you_ go, the oh-so _famous_ Ice Princess?"**

"Laser arrow!"

William was sent flying away from Krystal, she looked up to see Odd waving at her and she waved back.

"Odd! I'm so happy you're here!" Krystal gleefully said and he did an American salute saying, "Soldier Odd, ready to be at your service Ice Princess." Krystal slightly cringed at the nickname Odd called her, but she quickly covered it up with a smile. William got up, grunting and glaring at Odd, ready to attack him.

"Krystal, you may want to get out of here, William doesn't look too happy to see his best pal." Odd joked and Krystal giggled at his joke, running away and finding some place to hide while William and Odd battled.

 _"Ulrich! Yumi just got de-virtualized! Hurry and help Aelita, Krystal what are you doing!? Odd is battling William and Aelita needs your help!"_

"Well Jeremy, " Krystal made a sweet-sickening voice, "I would _love_ to help, only problem is, I only know how to use my freeze ball!"

Krystal head Jeremy sigh in frustration saying, _"Fine, fine, that'll have to do, just hurry and help them!"_

"Jeremy, unless you haven't noticed the reason why I am hiding from the monsters and William is because they did something like.. oh I don't know.. KIDNAP ME?!" Krystal practically yelled, unfortunately for her, William also heard her voice rushing up to the rock she was hiding behind.

"Krystal watch out!" Odd yelled from behind, trying to run up to them.

 **"So that's where you're hiding.."** William said aloud, landing right next her, making Krystal gasp and back up in surprise. Krystal threw a freeze ball at him, but from nervously shaking, she missed poorly.

 _"Oh no! Aelita and Ulrich just got de-virtualized! Odd, Krystal, it's just you two now!"_

"Ulrich.. Aelita.. Odd...no..." Krystal mumbled to herself as she saw Odd fighting some tarantulas. William on smirked evilly at her, seeing the scyphozoa coming in right behind her.

 _"Krystal! Watch out, XANA sent in a scyphozoa right behind you!"_

Before Krystal could turn around to see the scyphozoa, William ran up and grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up, walking towards the scyphozoa. Krystal struggled to get out of his grip, she looked up to see Odd get hit by a manta who flew up behind, which made one of the tarantulas shoot Odd, de-virtualizing him.

"Odd no!" Krystal shouted, making Krystal struggle harder.

 _"Krystal! No!"_ Aelita's voice shouted in the sky, the scyphozoa's tentacles wrapped around Krystal's waist, then it gently put 3 tentacles on her head, sucking her memory out.

 **~~~~In The Factory~~~~**

"No! Krystal!" Odd and Aelita both shouted.

"Jeremy! Do something, please!" Aelita pleaded, wanting so bad to do something to prevent XANA from erasing her memory.

"I-I can't... it's all over..." Jeremy sadly said, Aelita and Yumi were almost in tears.

"Krystal no..." Odd mumbled, feeling like crying himself.

 **~~~~In Lyoko~~~~**

When the scyphozoa was done sucking her memory out, it gently put her on the ground, slowly floating away. William smiled widely seeing an unconscious Krystal as he ran over to her. Krystal woke up, blinking her eyes rapidly seeing William.

"...Who are you..?" Krystal looked around, still on the ground, "W-who am I..? Where... am I?"

* * *

 **Author's note: CLIFF HANGER! I'm not really good with those, but I hoped you all liked this one!**

 **Enjoy ^_^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: I really wanted to thank all my favoritors and followers! And I'd really like to thank:** **Lilyfire53** **For your review! and the three Guest** **for your reviews! This really keeps me motivated to writing! So...**

 **ENJOY! ^_^**

* * *

 _"...Who are you..?" Krystal looked around, still on the ground, "W-who am I..? Where... am I?"_

Krystal blinked multiple of times seeing William, who only smirked victoriously at the young girl. Krystal slowly got on her feet, brushing some (pretend) dust off her dress, then looked at William.

He walked slowly to her making the smirk fade into a soft smile.

 **"My name is William, "** He bowed at Krystal, **"You will be meeting my master, shortly, so please come and follow me."** Krystal looked confused, but then nodded in response. As William started walking, Krystal followed him, still confused with the whole situation. When they reached to the edge of the ice land, William called, **"Manta!"** Suddenly a manta came flying up and went down to where they were.

When it landed near them, William stepped on, stretching his arm for Krystal, who mumbled a 'thank you' and got on the manta, so it started to fly away from the ice land and onto another one, far away from any towers.

 **~~~~In the Factory~~~~**

"Krystal... no!" Aelita screamed, crying next to Yumi, who only smiled sympathetically at the young pink haired girl.

Jeremy sighed, fixing his glasses and saying, "There's no use in crying, that's not really going to get her back." Odd glared at Jeremy's inconsideration.

"Einstein geez, could you show a little emotion? Your girlfriend is crying over her best friend!" Odd exclaimed, Jeremy slightly turned pink when Odd called Aelita his 'girlfriend'. Aelita only shook her head saying, "It's okay, he's right I-"

"No, " Odd shouted, making everyone surprise, "It's not alright! Jeremy has been like this whenever it comes to Krystal! Now what's your problem with her?!"

"Odd.. chill..." Ulrich tried to calm his friend down, putting his hand on Odd's shoulder. Odd only shook his head faster.

"No! It's not fair to Krystal! Sh-" Odd started, but was cut off when Jeremy said,

"I think she has some kind of connection with XANA.."

Everyone turned to Jeremy with a questioning look, making Jeremy sigh explaining, "Here's my theory from the information I've learned: Krystal was really young when she went in Lyoko, but something happened, so she was trapped in Lyoko. I don't know why she's so special to XANA, but it's obvious he doesn't want her to leave. And it's not like Krystal holds any information we need."

Everyone hated it, but they knew he was right, Krystal didn't have any secret information they needed, so why was she there.. right?

Odd asked, "So... what are you suggestion Einstein?"

Jeremy sighed and answered, "Only one thing... We focus on getting William back... then shut down the super computer... Which means goodbye XANA for good."

Aelita pointed, "But it also means goodbye Krystal for good! Jeremy we can't do that! I'm not going to abandon her like that!"

Jeremy argued, "She's right now the only one whose holding us back! We don't even nee-"

Odd interrupted saying, "Listen to yourself Einstein! You act as if this is all her fault! Mind you we still need to get William!" Yumi and Ulrich watched the threesome argue back and forth.

"If I may, " Yumi interrupted their little argue, "Maybe it's for the best, if we get William back before Krystal, that would be our chance to destroy XANA for good!" Ulrich, having a crush on Yumi, agreed with her.

"You people are ridiculous! I can't believe you'd totally leave Krystal like tha-" Odd started but was interrupted by Ulrich who said, "Odd, the only reason why you are defending Krystal is because you're inlove with her!"

Little did the warriors know, there was a little camera, watching their every move and eavesdropping on their little argument.

 **~~~~In Lyoko~~~~**

 _"Odd, the only reason why you are defending Krystal is because you're inlove with her!"_

A raven haired boy grinned, looking at the screen of his, which revealed the warriors fighting over the decision they should make with Krystal.

 **"These stupid warriors.. I'm so glad I took _my_ ice princess away from them." **He said, walking towards a huge ice tower.

 **~~~~In the Ice Tower~~~~**

Krystal patiently sat on a chair made of ice. William had lead her into the room on the top floor of the tower, it was fairly big, with a queen sized bed (the mattress, pillow and blanket not made ice) made of ice, a couch (made of ice), a chair(made of ice) and a table (made of ice). There was one small window, but Krystal could barely see out of it, due to it was pretty foggy.

So she just sat, tapping her fingers on the table slightly getting bored. It had been exactly 15 minutes since William had left, he told her that his 'master' would meet her in the tower and explain everything.

"I wonder if he was just joking... I still don't even know who I am.." Krystal mumbled to herself. Suddenly, a boy that looked like William, except his uniform was pitch black instead of dark brown , but it was still the exact same uniform, hair and symbol, had come through the doors, with a block right next to him.

Krystal quickly got out of the chair, shifting, uncomfortably, towards him as he bowed to her.

 **"My dear Ice Princess, "** He started, with the same voice as William's, and gently grabbed her hand and kissed it, **"I am terribly sorry for the long wait."**

Krystal smiled at him, stuttering at him, "T-that's okay... so.. is my name Ice P-princess?"

He chuckled at her and responded, **"Of course not, your name is Miyuki."** The boy smiled as he lied straight to her. Krystal(I'm gonna call her Miyuki from now on.) had smiled, believing it, but then asked, "But what is your name?"

He's eyes opened up wider as he clapped his hands, **"Ah yes, how rude of me, my name is XANA, _but you can always call me your prince."_** XANA had seductively said the last part, making Miyuki once again shift uncomfortably.

"I-it's nice to meet you.. XANA.." Miyuki quietly said, not trusting her voice that much. He smirked at her.

 **"You won't try to escape me, right?"** XANA asked, slightly narrowing his eyes at the young girl, who quickly shook her head, making him smile.

 **"I must be off, I will visit soon."** He said, before bowing and leaving as Miyuki waved at him. As he closed the doors behind him, Miyuki sighed and sat on her bed.

 **~~~~With the Warriors~~~~**

Aelita looked up at the ceiling, she was still in tears from what happened that evening to Krystal. She looked at (clone)Krystal, who was fast asleep, under the covers, the same way (real)Krystal use to sleep.

Jeremy and the rest decided, against Odd and Aelita's will, that when they somehow manage to retrieve William, they'll shut down the super computer. But, if they manage to save Krystal in between those times, then she would be back in the group. Aelita, although, thought that was the most messed up plan, they were willing to save William, but not Krystal, who was probably 10x better than William was.

There was a lot of arguing, but since they did a vote and Ulrich, Jeremy and Yumi decided that getting William first and shutting down the computer would be best, of course they would have won.

"Krystal.. Odd and I.. we'll save you..." Aelita mumbled, before falling asleep.

 **~~~~Next Morning 6:30~~~~**

Aelita's eyes snapped open as she quickly got out of bed. She had thought about it all night and decided to retrieve Krystal, with the help of Odd, without the rest knowing. Aelita texted Odd the plan last night.

She sat near the forest entrance, waiting for Odd to arrive.

Aelita heard footsteps coming towards her, as she looked up to see Odd running towards her.

"Sorry, " He panted, "I had to be super quiet so Kiwi wouldn't start barking and wake Ulrich up."

Aelita nodded, smiling and saying, "No problem! I just want to get this mission done as soon as possible." Odd nodded in response, so they started to run towards the factory. Once they entered the computer room, Aelita started to type in codes.

"I've managed to locate to Krystal, " she said, squinting her eyes, "She's in that tower, but it's really far from other towers... I wonder why XANA put her there..?"

Odd shrugged saying, "He probably wanted her far out of our reach."

They both entered the scanners and got virtualized into Lyoko.

 **~~~~In Lyoko~~~~**

Once they landed on their feet, Aelita looked up to see the tall ice tower, "Look over there!" She pointed to the tower in the far distance and Odd nodded as they both started to run towards the tower.

Finally reaching it, they hid behind an icy rock seeing crabs and blocks guard the entrance and mantas flying on the top of the tower, guarding the tower's window apparently.

"Guess this is gonna be a lot harder than we thought.." Odd said and Aelita nodded in agreement.

 **~~~~Jeremy's Room~~~~**

"Heh..?" Jeremy groggily opened his eyes when he heard his laptop beeping. Jeremy sat on his bed a walked up to his laptop, looking at the circles on the screen.

"W-what..? Aelita...? Odd...? Oh no.. Krystal!" Jeremy gasped as his eyes widen in realization of why the two of them were in Lyoko. Jeremy dialed Ulrich's number. After about a few minutes Ulrich picked up with a hoarsely voice.

 _"What is it Jeremy..? And where's Odd..?"_

"They went to Lyoko, I bet you it's to save Krystal." Jeremy clicked his tongue.

 _"No doubt.. That's Odd for you.."_

"We have to contact Yumi and get you two there as quick as possible, XANA could just be using Krystal as bait."

 _"Okay, I'm on it."_

And with that, they both hung up and Jeremy grabbed his phone, running out of the boys' dorm. It was a Saturday, so thankfully they didn't have any classes that day. He ran as quickly as he could toward the forest to save his two friends.

 **~~~~In Lyoko~~~~**

"So.. Aelita Stones, Jeremy Belpois, Ulrich Stern, Yumi Ishiyama, and Odd Della Robia are my enemies?" Miyuki asked, slightly tilting her head to the side, curiously. William had been teaching Miyuki about her powers, her enemies and allies.

 **"Yes, you must attack them at first sight."** William confirmed, happy that Miyuki was actually believing all this. Miyuki nodded, seeing the pictures William had showed her of the 'enemies'.

William turned towards the door and sneered, making Miyuki ask, "What's wrong?"

He turned to her, bowing and putting on a serious face saying, **"I must leave, I'm very sorry."**

Miyuki nodded, understandingly as he got up and left, swiftly closing the doors behind him. Miyuki sighed as he left, she was mumbling, "Finally... I can have some peace.." When Miyuki heard shooting outside the tower, she rushed to the window, trying to see what the commotion was about. Peeping out, she saw a couple of teenagers fighting some of the crabs and blocks, which William explained were her 'allies'.

"They must be the enemies!" Miyuki gasped, wanting so bad to get out the tower and help her fellow allies.

"William! William! XANA?!" She shouted, banging on the doors, but nothing happened. Miyuki then rushed back to window, trying to see what else was going on. It seemed as though a figure, William, was going to fight them. Sighing as to see she couldn't really do anything, Miyuki sat back on the bed.

"How to escape... how to escape.." Miyuki pondered, but then remembered that she told XANA that she wouldn't try to escape.

 **~~~~In the Factory~~~~**

"So what are they doing in Lyoko again?" Yumi asked, crossing her arms as her, Jeremy and Ulrich were in the computer room.

Jeremy turned to Yumi responding, "I have the greatest feeling that they're trying to get Krystal back."

"But, Krystal won't remember us, she got her memory erased." Ulrich pointed out and Jeremy nodded in agreement.

"I know, " He started, "But I doubt Aelita and Odd would listen right now, right now, we should focus on getting William back." Ulrich and Yumi nodded. Jeremy adjusted his glasses on his face.

"I've managed to find a code of William's signature, if we can retrieve it, by Aelita, and de-virtualize William when the code is ready to be used, then we can get William back in no time." Jeremy explained.

"I'll need you guys to convince Aelita to get that code though, do you think you guys can do it?" He questioned and they nodded.

"We'll try our best." Ulrich winked.

"So that's our plan? And after we get William, we shut down the computer for good?" Yumi asked and Jeremy nodded in response. Ulrich sighed in relief saying, "A world without XANA? That'll be hard to believe."

Jeremy turned to the two, "Well it won't be easy, you guys are going to have to try to convince Aelita and Odd to stop trying to rescue Krystal for the moment, tell Aelita to get to the tower and retrieve the code, WHILE trying to stay alive for William, not to mention we don't even know if XANA has turned Krystal into one of his slaves."

Ulrich shrugged and said, "Well, I guess we'd better get going then, huh?"

Jeremy nodded and Ulrich and Yumi headed to the scanners, ready to be virtualized into Lyoko.

 **~~~~In Lyoko~~~~**

Ulrich and Yumi both landed on their feet, looking around to see that they're in the ice sector.

 _"Okay guys, Aelita and Odd are pretty far south, so I'll send in some vehicles, no monsters near you guys yet."_

"Okay, Jeremy." Yumi acknowledged. They turned around to see their vehicles virtualizing. Hopping on, they headed towards the southern part of the ice sector.

"I wonder why they're over here-... woah! Look at that!" Ulrich said, but then saw a huge ice tower in the distance. Yumi squinted her eyes to try and see clearer, seeing the tower, she gasped in awe. As they arrived closer, they could see in the distance their friends trying to fight off William and other monsters.

"Look, " Yumi pointed to her friends, "They're over there."

Ulrich nodded and they started to head towards two teenagers.

"Aelita, Odd!" Yumi shouted, getting out her fans and running towards to fight William.

"Yumi!" Aelita shouted, "Watch out!" She pointed towards a block that froze Yumi's foot. William smirked seeing this and ran towards Yumi, who was slightly trembling, until Ulrich jumped infront of Yumi, ready to fight William.

"You guys, Krystal's in there!" Odd shouted, pointing to the ice tower. There was still two blocks guarding the entrance, so Odd ran towards them, as Yumi finally managed to get out of the ice and Ulrich was fighting William.

Yumi ran towards Aelita, who was ready to attack William.

"Aelita wait! We have a plan to get William back!" Yumi started, "But we need your help to get to the tower and retrieve the code! Please, Aelita!"

Aelita looked towards to see Odd fighting the blocks and she slightly pouted saying, "B-but.. Krystal..."

Yumi looked up, then turned to Aelita, saying, "How about this, we try to save both William and Krystal? Odd and Ulrich will go save Krystal, while me an you go save William?"

Aelita nodded at that plan and Jeremy, hearing the conversation said,

 _"That sounds good, but hurry! Odd and Ulrich are down to 60(Odd) and 80(Ulrich) points!"_

The two nodded, Aelita waved her hand infront of her star watch and Yumi hopped on her overwing and the two flew off to the nearest tower. Meanwhile, Ulrich tried his best to defend himself instead of fighting.

 **"It's game over for you guys, XANA wins."** William taunted as he effortlessly hit Ulrich.

"It's not over yet!" Ulrich shouted, dodging William's sword.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yumi and Aelita flew over to the closest tower they could find (with the help of Jeremy).

"Alright Aelita, you know the drill." Yumi said and Aelita nodded. She hopped off of the overwing and ran into the tower, floating up to the top, a screen appeared and she started to type things in the screen.

Yumi waited patiently outside, that is, until a couple of tarantulas come from behind the tower, preparing to fire.

"Shoot, " Yumi mumbled, "Looks like this will be a lot harder than we thought."

* * *

Odd had defeated the last block standing, as he saw William still fighting Ulrich.

"Now's my chance." Odd muttered, running into the ice tower and William seeing this, sneered at Ulrich before shouting, " **Super smoke!"** He then turned into smoke and rushed in after Odd.

"Oh no!" Ulrich thought aloud, he ran after the two of them in the ice tower.

"Krystal, Krystal!" Odd shouted throughout the ice tower, there were spiral stairs that lead to a room, the doors were unlock so Odd busted them open, scaring the girl inside the room.

"Krystal!" Odd shouted, running up to Miyuki, who only looked at him confused and said, "Who are you?"

Odd hugged her, but then stopped and said, "It's me, Odd! Remember?"

Miyuki thought for a second, and was about to speak when someone behind Odd shouted, " **Miyuki!"**

Odd turned to see William lift up his sword, Odd then ran behind Miyuki, who got scared and ran behind him, the two kept doing this until Odd finally hit the wall, with Miyuki infront, who was trembling, thinking that William was going to attack her.

"Krystal.. what do we do?" Odd asked, as Miyuki turned to Odd, confused with the whole situation. William sneered at Odd and pulled Miyuki to the side of him. Odd then grabbed Miyuki's hand, and pulled her back with him.

"Back off XANA! Krystal's our friend!" Odd shouted as the two were practically playing tug a war with Miyuki, who was still oblivious to who 'Krystal' was. William only growled and pulled Miyuki harder to his side.

 **"Krystal is XANA's!"** William shouted, letting go of Miyuki, and sent both Odd and her tumbling back.

"Odd!" Ulrich shouted, he was still running up the stairs. William turned to the door, then back at Odd and Miyuki, who were still on top of eachother. William grabbed Miyuki's forearm and dragged her away from Odd and out of the room.

"William, where are we going?" Miyuki asked, as he rushed out of the room, closing the doors and locking it so Odd couldn't get out.

"Shouldn't we help him?" Miyuki asked another question, William only growled and held Miyuki's arm tighter as he saw Ulrich coming up.

 _"Guys! Aelita retrieved the code! But they both got de-virtualized, you two need to hurry and get William de-virtualized! It's up to you two!"_

Jeremy's voice had informed, making the two Lyoko Warriors even more stressed, without Yumi or Aelita, it's going to make things a lot more difficult. William spawned his sword with smoke, once again, as Ulrich faced William, preparing for a fight. When William let go of Miyuki, she ran back to her room in the tower, which William was not aware of when he was busy fighting Ulrich.

Unlocking the door, she opened it to see the room, when she saw nobody was in it, she peacefully walked in, that is, until Odd pounced on her from behind, preparing to shoot a laser arrow at her.

"What are you doing?!" Miyuki shouted, preparing her ice shields.

"I'm rescuing you from XANA!" Odd responded, but what Miyuki said next surprised Odd.

"But I like being with XANA." Miyuki said, pushing Odd off of her.

"W-what a minute... did you say you were Odd, before? As in Odd Della Robbia?" Miyuki asked, tilting her head to the side, as Odd nodded, Miyuki narrowed her eyes and got out her icy energy fields, ready to fight.

"Odd Della Robbia is an enemy!" Miyuki shouted as she threw her icy energy fields, making Odd yelp as he got hit.

 _"Odd, what was that?! You just lost 40 life points! You have 20 life points left!"_

"W-Wow.. that did a lot of damage.." Odd mumbled, brushing himself off.

"Krystal.. W-we're friends.. remember me..?" Odd asked. Miyuki shook her head, ready to once again fight, he walked slowly towards, but she hit him once again, de-virtualizing a sad Odd.

"Yes! XANA will be so proud!" Miyuki gleefully said, clapping her ands together gleefully.

 **~~~~In the Factory~~~~**

Odd held his stomach, obviously in slight pain.

"Odd!" Aelita ran up to him, "Any luck?" Odd shook his head, sadly saying, "She doesn't even remember us... and worse.. she said she liked being XANA.."

Aelita stared in shock but then whispered quietly, "There went our chance.."

Odd and Aelita stared at eachother sadly, Yumi put her hand on Aelita's shoulder, reassuringly saying, "Don't worry, Ulrich's still there, maybe he can say Krystal." Aelita looked at Yumi with hope in her eyes, "I hope.." Aelita mumbled.

 **~~~~In Lyoko~~~~**

 **"And in the end, the warriors never saved Krystal.. pathetic warriors."** William said, him and Ulrich were fighting outside of the ice tower now.

"Like I said, it's not over yet, XANA!" Ulrich shouted, using his super sprint and managed to hit William with his sword. _Just one more hit, Ulrich! You can do this!_ Ulrich thought to himself, but since he was in deep thought, William took that moment to get back up and hit Ulrich with his sword.

 _"Ulrich! What are you doing?! You only have 10 life points left!"_

"Shoot.." Ulrich mumbled, as he saw William grinning and running toward him. Ulrich ducked when William swung his sword, but then Ulrich kicked him square in the chest, then stabbed William, making him de-virtualize and shout, **"No!"**

"Yes!" Ulrich shouted happily.

 _"Ulrich! Go save Krystal now!"_ Odd's voice shouted/commanded.

"Alright, alright I'm going." Ulrich muttered, but then Jeremy cut in.

 _"Move Odd!-... Ulrich! Krystal's right behind y-"_

Ulrich was cut off from hearing Jeremy when something hit him from behind, de-virtualizing him.

"Yes!" Miyuki shouted, jumping up and down.

 **~~~~In the Factory~~~~**

"No Krystal!" Aelita said, now in tears as Yumi rubbed her back. They all rushed to the scanner to see both William and Ulrich there. William looked up and asked, "So.. how did I do?"

Ulrich got out of the scanner, as did William and the warriors looked worriedly at William.

"We'll explain later, William, for now, we have to turn off the computer." Jeremy ordered, Aelita and Odd looked at eachother sadly, but then turned to Jeremy, sadly smiling.

"Look, I know you two are sad about Krystal.. we all are, but this is the right thing to do.." Jeremy said and William gave them all confused look.

"Krystal? Whose Krystal?" He asked, and Yumi turned to him smiling.

"We'll explain later." She said and he nodded. They then all ran to the super computer, holding hands, Jeremy switched the lever off, making them all sigh.

"So.. that's it.." Aelita whispered, "It's all over?" They all nodded and William pouted, "Waaa! I didn't even get to do much! What a let down!"

They all just turned to William and sighed.

 **~~~~In Kadic Academy~~~~**

(After a few hours of explaining to William) "WHAT?!" William shouted, while they were all in the rec. room.

"William, keep your voice down, people are staring!" Yumi scolded him, but he just looked at her in shock.

"So.. you guys just abandoned Krystal like that? Geez, I'm happy I'm important." He blurted out, Aelita and Odd both looked hurt.

"So, what about the principle though?" William asked.

Ulrich explained, "Jeremy used his voice synthesizer to act like Odd's fake uncle, Jeremy said that Krystal would be transferring to a different school, due to she was moving. So, no one will suspect anything."

William nodded and pointed out, "Wow, you guys had everything planned out pretty good."

Aelita smiled, but then frowned, "Atleast XANA's gone... but now I'll be pretty lonely.."

Yumi smiled at Aelita and said, "Don't worry, Krystal would've wanted this, you know how she is."

Aelita looked up at Yumi, saying, "You're right, she would've wanted this, but there's one thing I don't understand.."

They all looked at Aelita confused and Aelita spoke, "What _did_ XANA want with Krystal?"

* * *

 **Author's note: Longest chapter ever! I think I made a good ending heh? Yep, this is the end of the story guys, no joke. BUT,**

 **There WILL BE A SEQUEL OUT SOON I'm not sure when, I haven't even started writing it yet, but I think the sequel will answering all the questions and hopefully tie all the loose ends. Hurray!**

 **Thank you for reading! ^_^**


End file.
